The next generation - a journey through Hogwarts
by ThatHufflepuff
Summary: Pureblood Austin Herriot's journey through Hogwarts alongside the next generation of Weasley-Potter-Malfoy children. In his fifth year he is faced with the inter-house tournament; friendships will be tested and lives are at risk. Which house will triumph in the Inter-house tournament?
1. The sorting

**Hello and welcome to my Fanfiction! This is only my second Fanfiction and I am very excited to write this story. My story is based around an OC and their time at Hogwarts with all the next generation children. I will be writing first year and skipping to fifth year where the action begins. I don't think it matters if you skip first year and start reading after this chapter from chapter five as you will know most of the characters etc still, anyway excuse my huge authors note and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, the amazing J.K Rowling does!**

Hi there! My names Austin Herriot, I am 11 years old and I am a young wizard. I come from a pureblood family, don't judge me yet! We're not all crazy voldermort lovers.

Let me tell you about my family. Firstly my mum and dad. My mum was a gryffindor and my dad was a ravenclaw! Both very respectable houses. My mum now works for the daily prophet, whereas my dad is part of the magical law enforcement.

I then have an older brother Joshua. Let me tell you we clash a lot! He was a gryffindor and is now in training to become an auror. Joshua graduated with the love of his life Alexandra Maltrow. They now live in London and Alex, as we call her, is training to be a healer at st mungos.

I also have a younger brother, Teddy. He may look adorable, but don't let appearances deceive you... He is the spawn of the dark lord himself and is responsible for most of the trouble I get into.

Then there's me, a mass of brown hair and freckles. There is nothing that stands out about me. However, my dad thinks I'm a ravenclaw. This is probably due to the fact I spend most of my time reading! I have a few friends from other pureblood families, such as Alicia Greengrass and Scorpius Malfoy. I've also spoken to Albus Potter and Rose Weasley a few times at my parent' work parties. Turns out we will all be at hogwarts together, things could get interesting!

So today is September 1st, the day the Hogwarts Express leaves Kings Cross station, it's also the day I start my first year at Hogwarts!

"AUSTIN! Are you ready yet? We've got to leave for kings cross in ten minutes!" My mother calls from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum!" I reply, this is it, today was finally the day I've been waiting for since Josh's first year. I give one last check of my room, grab my trunk and my owl, Klaus', cage and head downstairs.

In the kitchen my mum is cooking some pancakes and Teddy is already there nibbling on some toast.

I speak up on entrance, "Morning Teddy."

He simply smiles in return and I sit down, buttering my own toast.

My Mum turns to speak to me, the pancakes cooking away, "So are you sure you've packed everything? Got all your books? Uniform?"

In between bites of toast I manage, "Yes Mum! It's all packed and I'm ready to go, stop worrying."

She smiles and sighs, "Another one of my babies is growing up..."

I stand up and go over to her, speaking quietly I say, "I will miss you Mum! But I have to go, I will write as much as I can, I promise!"

She grips me tightly and says kindly, "I know you will, now eat your pancakes! Don't forget we're meeting the Greengrass' and the Malfoys!"

Four pancakes and a last minute search later I was finally ready to go. My Dad who was meeting us at the station due to an early work start so he wasn't present. This left me, Mum and Teddy to make our way to kings Cross. Luckily after the war the ministry decided to open a floo network on platform nine and three quarters making it much easier for everyone.

I check my pocket to make sure my wand is there, didn't want to forget that! Dogwood, 14 and a half inches unicorn core all present. I grip my belongings as Mum and Teddy disappear in a flash of emerald green flames, giving the living room one last fleeting look I step into the fireplace, throw the floo powder down and shout, "Platform Nine and 3/4!"

With a sickening spin the room disappeared! when the scene in front of me finally stopped rotating and I could see straight I stumbled out onto the platform.

There was a layer of steam, giving everything a haze. However like a flame the red of the hogwart express shone through the steam! Smiling at the thought of being on that train after 11 years, I pulled my trunk over to where my parents were both stood.

My dad smiled upon seeing me, he pulled me into a tight hug and said gently, "All ready to go? You're going to be fantastic wherever you are! Write to us as soon as you can?"

I nodded with a smile, however it didn't get rid of the nerves I felt in the pit of my stomach.

My mum also swooped down for a hug, "Good luck my baby boy! I'm going to miss you so much, you are going to make so many new friends an-,"

I cut her off with a laugh, quickly replying, "Mum I will be fine!"

She smiled tears in her eyes, I kissed her cheek and turned to hug Teddy. Luckily he was to young to understand and wasn't to bothered.

Gripping my belongings for the last time I turned to my parents and said with a hint of sadness in my voice, "Goodbye guys, I love you and I will write as soon as I can!"

They simply smiled in return, Mum was actually wiping her eyes, spinning on my foot I stepped onto the train.

Walking down the corridors I was looking for a compartment, Scorpius and Alicia were apparently already on board so I hoped to find them. Turning a corner I jumped to the side as a firework whizzed past my face!

2 boys then ran up to me, one was slightly smaller than the other however both looked nice enough. They seemed to be first years as well.

The smaller one spoke first, "Are you okay? We're so sorry for scaring you! I'm Lewis by the way and this is Kai," as he said this he pointed to the other boy, he smiled and waved.

I smiled back, replying, "It's fine honestly, nice to meet you both, I'm Austin, are you first years as well?"

They both nodded, and Kai spoke this time, "Yep, ickle firsties! Well we better go cause some more trouble. Slytherins our next target yeah Lewis?"

As Lewis nodded eagerly, I laughed and said, "See you at the sorting!" By this time they were already off down the corridor.

The ground underneath me shook with a sudden lurch, the train was leaving. I now rapidly searched for the others before finally locating them. Entering the compartment I saw Alicia and Scorpius, both blonde, you could tell they were cousins... Waving to their parents, noses up against the windows.

Dumping my belongings on the overhead shelf I also pressed my nose against the window, locating my parents in the crowd of wizards and witches. They waved sadly at me and I waved in return until they were out of sight.

Sitting down I turned to Alicia and Scorpius, a smile on my face I said mischievously, "Hogwarts here we come!"

They both turned to face me, mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

Alicia then asked, "So Austin, how was your summer?"

Smiling I say, "Great thank you, i went to spain for a few weeks, how was yours?"

Alicia was noticeably tanned and she said, "Oh that sounds fantastic, well me and scorp went to Italy for two weeks! They have so many fascinating wizarding sig-,"

She was cut off by Scorpius, "Alicia don't bore him to death! I got the new Nimbus 3000!"

I gasped and replied, "No way! But, that's not even out for a few weeks?!"

Laughing Scorpius replied, "I know! I don't know how my dad managed to get it early, now who's up for a game of exploding snap?"

As the three of them laughed away, the urban housing of London was soon replaced by rolling green fields and cottages. None of them noticed till Scorpius' cards exploded and singed his eyelashes!

In between laughter I managed, "Are you okay Scorp?"

Scorpius simply nodded as be laughed, tears rolling down his face.

Alicia had stopped laughing and was now reading Hogwarts a history. Wiping away my last tear of laughter I turned as the compartment door opened.

Stood in the doorway was Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.

Rose spoke first, "What is going on in here?"

Alicia was engrossed in her book and Scorpius was out of breath from all his laughing. This left me to reply.

Politely I say, "Scorpius here," pointing to the boy on the floor, "Singed his eyelashes playing exploding snap!"

To both mine and Rose's surprise, Albus helped Scorpius off the floor and sat down next to him. Alicia looked over her book with mild interest.

Albus jokingly said, "Nice eyelashes mate, I'm Albus Potter and this is Rose Weasley."

A look of confusion crossed Scorpius' face, he replied unsure, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, thats Alicia Greengrass, shes my cousin, and thats Austin Herriot. Didn't your dad say to avoid me?"

Albus shook his head and Scorpius smiled, "Exploding snap?" He said eagerly.

Albus laughed , "You're going down!"

Rose simply sighed, she looked at me and said, "It's nice to meet you Austin. What house do you want to be in?"

Smiling I reply, "You too Rose, well my mum was a Gryffindor and my Dad was a Ravenclaw so I don't really mind! What about you?"

Deep thought crossed her face and she finally said, "All the houses are good so I don't mind either, maybe Gryffindor like my parents?"

Before I could reply the compartment door opened yet again. This time an old lady stood outside with a trolley full of sweets.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She said kindly.

Everyone made brief eye contact then there was a stampede for the sweets on the trolley.

As the group ate their chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties the sky began to darken for the oncoming nightfall.

Alicia was first to notice this as her chocolate frog jumped onto the window.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "Guys I think we better get ready we're almost there!"

There was a sudden mad rush for uniform and after a lost shoe and tie being found the group were finally ready.

The Hogwarts express slowly pulled into Hogsmeade station, grabbing their belongings everyone rushed out onto the platform.

A giant man with a bushy brown beard and hair was shouting, "Firs years over here!"

"That's Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper here," Rose whispered in my ear.

As we made our way over to him he smiled kindly at us all, turning to Rose and Albus he said, "Ello you lot! Looking forward to the sorting? Come on we're taking the boats."

Rose and Albus nodded. Hagrid went on to say "Four in a boat everyone come on, leave your belongings ere, they'll be brought up for you."

There was a mass pile up for the boats, and I somehow found myself with Kai and Lewis I met earlier on the train.

Lewis smiled when he saw me, "Hello again!" He said happily.

"Hi, at least this time there isn't a firework in my face..." I replied laughing slightly,

Lewis blushed bright red and Kai said, "We're really sorry about that!"

I smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly the boats started to glide effortlessly along the water, the moon reflecting off the surface giving everything a slight glow.

Hagrid suddenly shouted, "Everybody up ahead you can now see Ogwarts"

Eagerly everyone looked up, and in the distance Hogwarts stood lit up against the dark backdrop of the sky. The towering turrets and pointed roofs made the castle seem enormous, however it was a beautiful sight to behold.

No one made a noise, all were breathless. for the first time I noticed the fourth passenger, a small girl with brown hair. She seemed nervous and I guessed she was shy. As gave her a small smile, the boats came to a stop against a wooden walkway.

Stepping out I looked up, the castle looked way bigger up close, I wondered where is be sleeping that night... When I finally realised we were moving I had fallen behind the others!

I sped up my walk and finally caught up with the other first years as we entered the entrance hall. It was made up of brown large stones on the floor, the walls were lined with large stone knights, however in some places there were missing knights and some had chinks missing in their armour.

Spotting two heads of blonde hair in the crowd I made my way through the sea of first years. As I neared Alicia and Scorpius they turned and waved at me. As I went to wave in return I was overwhelmed by a feeling like being doused in freezing cold water. I stumbled backwards, noticing where I was stood was a ghost covered in silver blood! The ghost simply laughed at me and disappeared back into the floor.

Scorpius and Alicia came over and helped me up.

"Who was that?" I said weakly.

Scorpius looked concerned as he replied, "It looked like the Bloody Baron, my dad told me about him!"

I nodded, Alicia smiled at me reassuringly. The doors to the great hall opened and out came a middle aged man. He carried a scroll and he had a kind face that made you trust him.

He addressed us all loudly, "Good evening first years, shortly we will be entering the great hall for the sorting ceremony. There are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Throughout your time here your house will be like family to you, achievement will earn your house points, misbehaviour will result in points being deducted."

All the first years were transfixed on the man, "For those of you who don't know, I am Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house! Everybody ready?" He said kindly, "Follow me single file and the sorting will begin." On finishing his sentence he swung open the large doors into the Great Hall and marched in.

Turning to the others I whispered, "Good luck!" Before following Professor Longbottom into the hall.

Upon entering, most of the students turned to face us, curious looks on their faces. The four tables were busy with students, eyeing up the new possible members.

However most students seemed to be interested in Rose, Albus, their cousin Dominique Weasley and Scorpius. People like me and Alicia got by relatively unnoticed.

At the Gryffindor table a few weasleys, known by their trademark ginger hair and Albus' older brother James was already there. Waiting for their cousins to join them up.

Paying attention again I came to a stop among the other first years. In front of everyone was an old three legged stool and a battered frayed hat.

Professor Longbottom then said, "To sort you, I will call your names and you must simply place this hat on your head."

I sighed in relief, that wasn't so bad. Suddenly the sorting hat burst into song!

"Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achive their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands(though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone burst into applause for the hat including me, all the houses sounded good!

Professor Longbottom spoke as the applause died down, calling up some students. I paid little attention, only catching certain names.

"Cecelia Blake!" Professor Longbottom called, a girl with black hair confidently walked up to that smirking. After placing the hat on her head a few seconds later it called, "Slytherin!"

Taking off her hat she then dashed to the Slytherin table. Kai, who I met on the train went to Hufflepuff and Toby Finnigan a family friend went to Gryffindor, for a while no one caught my attention till Professor Longbottom shouted, "Alicia Greengrass!"

Alicia walked up to the front, sitting down and placing the hat on her head. I could sense her nerves from the crowd. A full minute or so passed before the hat finally shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

With a sigh of relief she made her way over to the table! I knew she would fit in well there, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Professor Longbottom saying my name.

I nervously made my way up to the stool, each step I felt noticeably more sick, when I sat down the last thing I saw was an eager crowd watching me.

_Now what?_ I thought to myself,

"Ah, a Herriot, always fun to sort... But oh your not quite like the rest of your family? Brains, there's plenty, bravery, not so much. But your very true to your friends!"

_I don't understand?_ I reply curiously,

"Oh but you do," said the Sorting Hat, "You will change things I think for your house and you're the first Herriot to ever be placed in... HUFFLEPUFF!"

Shock coursed through me, I knew my parents said they would be happy wherever I went, I don't think anyone expected Hufflepuff.

However it seemed like a really nice house, it had good values and Lewi and Kai were already there so I already had some friendS. I decided to sit with Lewis,

"Fancy seeing you here!" He said laughing.

"No fireworks in the dormitory please!" I reply smiling, the shy girl from the boat was also in Hufflepuff it seemed as well as a few others I had missed!

A name later it was Scorpius' turn, when putting on the hat everyone sat in silence, I hoped he wasn't in Slytherin to prove he wasn't like his father and Grandfather! However to everyone's immense shock he went to Gryffindor. By the way he stumbled to the table, I guess he was shocked too.

Albus also went to Gryffindor and I could tell him and Scorpius were going to be great friends! At some point Kai moved down to sit with us meaning I had a nice little group of friends in my dorm!

Finally it was Dominique and Rose's turn, Dominique proved the Weasleys wrong by going to Ravenclaw, and Rose also leaving the Weasleys dumbfounded was put into Hufflepuff!

She made her way over to the table and sat with me, Lewis and Kai.

"Congratulations!" I said kindly,

She smiled in return, sensing she was a bit shocked still I left it and looked up to the teachers table. Professor Mcgonagall was stood ready to make a speech.

"Now all our new first years have been sorted," she said, "I can welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts, I have been asked to remind you all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned. And that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Now tuck in and enjoy the feast!" As she said this trays and trays of food appeared on the table!

Everyone dove straight in, starving from not haven eaten since on the train my plate was full! It seemed Rose had got over the initial shock and was now in the Hufflepuff spirit.

I got along really well with both Kai and Lewis. Rose also was a good friend, she also seemed to be speaking to the shy girl, whose name I discovered to be Pippa.

By the time the desserts had disappeared I was ready to pop!

Sighing I said to the others, "I think I've eaten too much!" Following this up with a burp.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Pippa and I found myself smiling at the group of friends I had made.

Slowly people began to leave the hall and make their way to the dormitories, confused I turned to the others.

"Where do we go?" Lewis asked.

Everyone shrugged however a call of, "Hufflepuff, first years follow us," from two prefects meant we were able to find the common room.

Walking through the school I admired all the incredible moving paintings that lined the walls, some even saying hello! I sensed we were making our way down under the school, maybe even near where the kitchens were located due to pictures of food being more common now.

Walking alongside Kai I said, "Do you remember how to get back to the Great Hall, as we will have too for breakfast..."

As what I said sunk in, he laughed and replied, " I guess we will have to follow someone who does!"

Suddenly we came to a stop, nothing screamed, "This is the common room!" At me.

All it was were large barrels labeled vinegar with taps on to supposedly bottle what you needed.

"Now pay attention," said the prefect, "To enter the dormitory you must tap the correct tune, this has worked for over 1000 years and not one outsider has been in, get it wrong and you will be drenched in vinegar..."

Laughing the other prefect added, "And it isn't pleasant, so the tune is, Helga Hufflpuff. Now someone can try," she then pointed to Pippa who looked mortified!

However, Pippa successfully tapped the tune and got us all inside the common room.

The common room was very warm and squashy, the walks were lined with tapestries and bookcases. There were plenty of soft looking armchairs and tables to socialise at. The fire roared giving the room a good atmosphere, everything seemed rather round.

Leading off from the common room were two circular doors.

"Now," said the prefect, "The dormitories are like tunnels, luckily for you your dormitories will be the first set you see, girls on the right, boys on the left! Any questions come find us in the fifth tunnel on either side."

Slowly people filtered into the dorms, wishing goodnight to Pippa and Rose, I, alongside Kai and Lewis entered the tunnel.

The tunnel was very bright and spacious, being lined with torches we found the dorm easily.

The dormitory itself was very similar to the common room, big four poster beds in a circular formation around a toasty heater, off to one side was a door, I guessed it lead to the toilet and there was a table and chair also. Locating my belongings I went over and changed into my Puddlemere united pyjamas.

Turning around I noticed Lewis and Kai were already asleep, the other two boys who I hadn't spoken to yet were as well.

Finding some parchment in my trunk as well as my quill and ink I scribbled a quick letter to my parents,

"Hi Mum and Dad,

Hope your all okay! I was sorted into Hufflepuff but it's okay I like it here! Speak to you soon,

Love Austin"

I then attached this to klaus' leg before letting him go, smiling I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, please give me your thoughts if possible so I can improve! Also please excuse my horrific attempt at Hagrid's speech.**


	2. First year, the beginning!

**Hey guys here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please give this story a chance, also if possible please leave a review as they motivate me and make me work faster, enjoy :)**

When I awoke the next morning, I realised I was the first person up. I quickly rose out of bed and quietly went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and having a shower, I returned and dressed into my uniform.

Whilst I was gone it seemed one of the other boys had awoken,

"Good morning," I say politely.

Turning to me he smiles replying, "You too, I'm Charlie Rodgers it's nice to meet you."

Tightening my tie I say, "Charlie Rodgers... Hey did you have a twin?"

He nods, replying, "Yep, Courtney Rodgers, Gryffindor."

Thinking about it I now realised how similar they looked at the sorting ceremony. Kai and Lewis seemed to have aroused also due to our talking,

"What time is it?" Lewis grumbles,

"It's 8, we need to get down to the Great Hall soon!" I reply laughing, there was a scramble of movement at the thought of breakfast. Through the commotion I learned the other boy in the dorm was called Liam Williams.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room okay?" I say grabbing my school bag,

They all nod and I make my way through the tunnels amongst various other Hufflepuffs. Entering the common room, there was much more commotion than the night before. People were leaving for breakfast and some notices had appeared on a board on the wall.

I spot Rose talking to Pippa by the fire. I approach them and say, "The others should be here in a minute. Do you remember the way to the Great Hall?"

Both of them shook their heads as Kai and Lewis appeared. None of us it seemed knew the way back. Luckily a ghost drifted through the walls as if to come to our aid.

It was a short dumpy man dressed in what seemed to be monk robes.

"Why hello there, you look worried! I am the Fat Friar can I help you at all?" The ghost said,

Rose spoke on behalf of us all, "well we don't know how to get back to the Great Hall..."

He laughed loudly before replying, "Lucky for you I have been here many years, follow me children," he said drifting off towards the exit.

I followed him along with the others, as we made our way to the hall, he pointed out landmarks to help us remember our way. The painting of a bowl of fruit. The statue of an elderly witch.

When we finally made it to the hall he stopped and turned to us, smiling kindly he said, "There you go children, if you're ever lost I will try and help you find your way!"

"Thank you!" We all reply with a smile, before entering the hall. It was already very busy with other students eating and drinking. Walking in between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff table we found some space on the bench and sat down.

Grabbing some toast I quickly buttered it, and begin to eat, catching bits of the others conversations.

Rose was speaking quickly, "What lessons are you looking forward to most? I for one cannot wait for transfiguration, the thought of being able to change objects is incredible!"

Lewis, who still was struggling to stay awake simply grunted. Kai on the other hand replied just as eagerly,

"I know! But I'm looking forward to defense against the dark arts! I want to learn all the cool spells!" He said smiling.

Turning to me Rose said, "What about you Austin?"

Thinking for a moment I reply, "Herbology seems pretty cool!"

"Right you are boy!" Came a voice behind me, turning I saw a dumpy woman with flyaway hair, her robes were dirty with mud on them.

She continued, "I'm Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff. Here are your schedules for today." As she said this 5 schedules appeared in front of us, "Good luck on your first day, get some house points for us!" She said smiling before walking off.

Looking down at the schedule it said we had Charms first with the Ravenclaws. Smiling I addressed the group, "Well charms first, that's not too bad?"

"It's with the Ravenclaws as well. It should be good fun, hard to get house points though against them though..." Pippa said.

Grabbing my bag I say, "We better go. Lets try and find our classroom so we're not late?"

Everyone nods grabbing their belongings. Across the hall I spot Alicia getting up as well. She walks over to us, with her friend Dominique and a boy I don't recognise.

"Hi Alicia," I say happily, "How was your first night in Ravenclaw?"

Smiling, she replies, "It was great thank you! It's a shame we were split up. How's Hufflepuff?"

I laugh and say, "Well we will just have to talk outside of lessons! I really like Hufflepuff and I've got some good friends!"

She smiles, "That's nice to hear, well, I've made good friends with Dominique and Guy," pointing to the blonde boy.

"Good," I say genuinely happy for her. Being intelligent had meant people found her patronising and disliked her, "Now do you know where we're going?"

She looks at me clueless. "Great..." I sigh. By some miracle we managed to find the correct classroom and sat down getting good seats.

I found myself sat with Lewis. Looking around for the teacher I couldn't see anyone...

Suddenly, at the front appeared a tiny man. Wearing turquoise robes and sporting a moustache, he spoke to us, "Good morning class and welcome to charms. I am for Professor Flitwick for those of you who didn't already know."

Lewis whispered to me, "he must be part goblin or something?"

I reply quietly, "Lewis not now! Pay attention."

He chuckles slightly, paying attention to Professor Flitwick, again I hear, "Now who can tell me anything about the spell, Wingardium Leviosa?"

My hand shot up, as well as Alicia's, Rose's and Guy's. Surveying the class he says, "Miss Weasley?"

Rose smiles and says confidently, "Wingardium Leviosa is a levitation charm, it may seem simple however it is very useful for all wizards and witches."

Flitwick looking pleased replies, "Someone's been doing their reading, 5 points to Hufflepuff! Now class..." Professor Flitwick then went on to explain the wand movement and importance of pronunciation.

"Have a go practicing the wand movement yourselves, swish and flick remember!" He explains.

I began to practice the assigned wand movement. It felt quite natural to me, I hoped this could be a sign I was good at charms. Lewis also seemed to be doing well next to me!

However I was interrupted by Professor Flitwick, "Careful there Miss Greengrass, before you take someones eye out! remember swish and flick" he said encouragingly.

It seemed Alicia was having some trouble grasping the charm.

At the end of the lesson Flitwick spoke to us all again, "Very good today class, keep practicing the wand movement for next lesson where we will attempt the charm itself!" He said cheerily.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion, getting basic introductions to the subjects and practicing for the future lessons.

Luckily it seemed the teachers were breaking us in easy with the homework load! Only being set one piece by Professor Caine, a strict ex-auror who taught Defence against the Dark Arts, on the characteristics of Hinkypunks and why they're dangerous.

Making my way back to the Great Hall for dinner I managed to find my way. The Fat Friars landmarks had really helped remember where to go.

I spotted Pippa already say down, the others must still be on their way. I took a seat opposite her and say,

"Hi Pippa, how are you?"

She looks up and smiles, "Hello Austin, I am good thank you, I've had such a good first day!" The way she speaks shows how she has already gained confidence. Fitting in more at Hogwarts!

The others gradually arrive and sit down, I end up eating some lasagne one of my favourite dishes.

It's strange how in just one day Hogwarts could feel so homely to me! The group of friends I had made already felt like family.

If you said to me yesterday I would be in Hufflepuff I don't think I would have been very happy. However now I'm here I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else.

I spot Scorpius across on the Gryffindor table. He was laughing along with Albus and some others, we had all found our place in Hogwarts after being so unsure.

Listening to Lewis I heard he was discussing Quidditch try outs, "I really want to tryout! First years never make the team..." He said sighing,

Kai also looked upset, looking at them both I say, "you two are trouble in the making, I think you should try out anyway! We will all come watch you!"

Lewis and Kai's heads shot up, smiling widely Lewis said, "Really?"

Rose and Pippa both nod and I say, "Of course! When are the try outs?"

Kai quickly says, "Saturday morning. Lewis we need to get practising!"

Both of them stood up and left the hall quickly, laughing I say, "They're so weird sometimes..."

Returning to the common room I begin working on my defence the dark arts essay with Pippa and Rose.

A confused Pippa asked, "Why are Hinkypunks dangerous?"

Rose quickly replied, "They carry lamps and lure travellers off the path into the bogs where they live."

Scribbling down what Rose said, Pippa says, "Thank you," I was amazed at how much we were picking up so quickly.

Later on, Lewis and Kai return to the common room. Both of them smiling when they come over to us.

"We've decided to try out for beaters!" Kai says smiling.

I reply smiling, "Then you could really cause trouble!"

I get out my wand and begin practising the swish and flick motion Flitwick instructed.

"Guys who am I?" I say laughing and making horrible wand motions!

The others laugh "Alicia!" they all joke, as I say, "Wingardium leviosa!"

To my amazement Pippa's quill slowly began to lift off the table and into the air!

Rose quickly says, "You've done it Austin well done!"

In amazement the others then began to practice. By the end of the night we had all managed to cast the charm.

The rest of the week passed in a flash. I discovered I was horrific at potions and transfiguration, but I really enjoyed Defense against the Dark Arts and Herbology.

In our first lesson of potions I successfully managed to melt my cauldron whilst making a cure boils potion.

Professor Slughorn looked at me laughing, "Careful there my boy," he said cheerily, "you added to many porcupine quills didn't you!"

I nod embarrassed, "Reparo!" Slughorn said pointing his wand at my cauldron which quickly reformed.

Next to me Pippa's potion had just finished, it was the perfect colour the book described it as!

Slughorn looking at her potion smiled and said, "Look here class! Miss Mayflower has successfully brewed her potion! 5 points to Hufflepuff!"

Pippa blushed bright red as Rose congratulated her, however the Slytherins we shared the class with didn't look to pleased. And I could see

Cecelia was glaring darkly at Pippa! Cecelia it turned out was also good at potions and Pippa had taken her spotlight.

Walking out of Potions, Cecelia barged straight into Pippa. Pippa being quite small fell and dropped all of her school books on the floor.

Kai quickly helped her up and Lewis picked up all her books. Rose however looked angry.

"What was that for?!" Rose shouted,

Cecelia simply smirked before replying, "It's not my fault she fell."

Rose whipped out her wand and pointed it at Cecelia, a look of fear flashed across Cecelia's face before grabbing her own.

"Come on then Weasley," Cecelia said glaring, "Your parents aren't here to look after you now!"

"Leave here alone Blake!" Came a voice, turning round I saw Scorpius stood there.

Cecelia also turned on him saying, "Malfoy! Sticking up for a Weasley! I thought you could sink no lower!" Before turning on her heel and storming off.

"Are you okay Pippa?" Scorpius asked, she nodded but looked a bit upset.

"What was that for Malfoy? I was fine you didn't need to look after me!" Rose shouted,

"I was just trying to help you?" He replied weakly,

"Why does everyone think I need to be protected?" She said sadly before storming off, Albus who had also just arrived went after his cousin.

Walking over to Pippa I say reassuringly, "Don't let Cecelia get to you! You're much better than her!"

She smiles and says quietly, "Thank you Austin."

The rest of the week flew by with relatively no drama, Rose and Scorpius however didn't really talk. And Cecelia continued to be rude per usual.

To everyone's surprise on Saturday morning, Hufflepuff were currently second in the house cup just behind Gryffindor! A good start.

Sitting down Lewis and Kai nibbled on some toast.

"Nervous?" I ask, they both nod and I laugh before saying, "It doesn't matter if you don't make the team. You're only in your first year!"

When Kai and Lewis eventually stood up to leave, there was a chorus of good lucks from the group, even Scorpius came over to say good luck.

I grabbed some toast to take down to the pitch with me and left the Hall with Pippa and Rose. There was a chill in the air due to the approaching winter.

The Quidditch Pitch had to be rebuilt after the war. However it was still the same design with the towering large stands bearing the house colours and the commentators box.

A few seats were taken here or there so we found three empty ones easily. Sitting down I observed the hopefuls, there were many down there.

Two towering seventh years stood out from the crowd, Lewis and Kai looked tiny and seemed to be the only first years trying out. The captain of the team this year was sixth year Theo Blake, he was keeper.

The tryouts began, the hopeful chasers were placed into teams of three and were instructed to try and score, one by one they were whittled down until a few were left.

In the end the three chasers were made up of, Alex Roberts a fourth year and two fifth years, Louise Charrington and Tyler Day.

The new chasers were then instructed to play a normal game, the few seekers trying out were then set against each other in pairs to find the snitch, to everyone's surprise the seeker position went to Ella Richardson a speedy third year.

Finally it was the beaters turn. The selected team were all now to play a game, the beaters then had to prevent the bludgers from hitting the team.

Lewis and Kai were incredible as a team, flying round and smacking the bludgers, each of them knowing what the other was going to do. However they didn't have the strongest hit due to them being so young.

When the two burly seventh years had their turn, they smashed the bludgers around the pitch! They were just as good as Lewis and Kai but stronger and faster.

"Now," said Theo Blake, "It was a hard decision to decide on the beaters. All of you played incredible! But the positions have to go to, William Green and Charlie Hart. However the reserves will be Lewis Macmillan and Kai chalmers."

When he said this, the group of us cheered loudly! They may have not made the team but they made the reserves in first year.

Quickly we ran down to the pitch and had a group huddle. Laughing and cheering I say, "Well done you two!"

Both of them were smiling widely as Theo walked over and said, "For first years you two were fantastic! But I need the strength which you didn't quite have yet so try out next year."

Kai and Lewis nodded eagerly and we went back up to the castle discussing the try outs happily.

At Hogwarts time just seemed to fly without you knowing. It was a shock to everyone when the sign up sheet for Christmas was coming round.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" I ask,

"I'm going home," said Pippa,

"Me too! Everyone will be at the Burrow," added Rose,

Lewis then said, "I think I'm staying here, Mum and Dad are visiting some boring family members..."

Finally Kai replied, "I think I'm going home as well..."

Thinking for a minute I say, "I think I'm going home but I'm not sure yet..."

As I said this, Klaus flies down along with the other owls delivering the post. He was holding a package and a letter addressed to me.

"What's this?" I ask, opening the letter first,

Dear Austin,

Glad you're finding Hogwarts so fun, we are writing to tell you that Joshua and Alex are staying with us for Christmas. Also this year we are hosting the Christmas ball. Alicia and Scorpius are both attending so could you make sure you don't put yourself down to stay at Hogwarts as we would love to have you home. The package contains some sweets and other goodies for you and your friends,

Love from

Mum and Dad.

"Well," I say, "looks like I'm going home for Christmas." Scribbling my name down to go home on the sheet.

"What's in the parcel?" Lewis asks,

"Some sweets and stuff for us." I reply smiling before ripping off the wrapping.

Inside it was filled with what seemed like hundreds of sweets, chocolate frogs to Bertie Botts every flavoured beans!

The others gasped, "take your pick," I say, "your Christmas presents have arrived!"

I watch as everyone takes a few sweets from the box, smiling at their happy faces. It would be weird not seeing them over Christmas but I could still write to them all.

The next day I packed my belongings early in the morning, it was a mad rush and Lewis had to help both me and Kai! Rose however told us both off for leaving it to the last minute.

As people slowly started leaving the common room to make their way down to the station we turned to Lewis,

"Have a nice Christmas Lewis," I say kindly, "I will write to you as much as I can!"

"Thank you!" He replied smiling, "Here's your present," he said merrily as he revealed four small packages for all of us! "Thanks lewis"

When we finally managed our goodbyes we made our way down to the station where the Hogwarts express was waiting. We found a compartment easily and sat ourselves down.

Albus and Scorpius were first to join us quickly followed by Alicia, Dominique and Guy. The compartment was so full with all seven of us some people had to sit on the floor!

At some point a wizards chess tournament was started. I managed to get to the semi final where Rose crushed me,

"Don't worry," she said kindly, "I inherited my dads chess skills!"

the final was between Guy and Rose, where Rose managed to just win through a lucky break.

The countryside whizzed past however no one was paying much attention to it. We were all busy exchanging stories from our first term.

I also had an idea, "Hey guys," I say laughing, "Let's see who can levitate a jelly bean highest!"

However this turned out to be a horrible idea with so many of us in one compartment. All the beans went floating around and fell like rain down on us all!

When we finally got off at the platform of kings Cross station everyone was picking jelly beams from their hair and clothes crying with laughter.

Climbing off I spot my mum and dad, to my surprise they are chatting to Rose and Albus' parents.

I turn to the others, "I hope you all have a lovely Christmas!" Quickly giving everyone a hug before making my way over to my family.

"Hi Mum, Hi dad!" I say happily hugging them both,

"Oh Austin I've missed you so much!" Says my Mum sadly, my father simply smiles.

Turning to the other parents present I say politely, "Hello Mr and Mrs Potter, hello Mr and Mrs Weasley."

They all smile at me. Mrs Weasley then says, "You must be Austin! We've heard so much about your little group from Rose, but call me Hermione, this is Ron and that is Harry and Ginny, Albus' parents."

"It's nice to meet you all!" I say,

"Yes Austin," my dad says, "They are also invited to the Christmas ball this year so some more of your friends will be there!"

I smile widely, this was going to be the best Christmas ever! Saying goodbye to the Weasleys and the Potters I grab my trolley and go to leave Kings Cross,

"I have so much to tell you!" I say to my parents as I cross the barrier into the muggle world.

** I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you loved, hated, anything :)**


	3. First year Christmas time!

**Hey everyone, here's half of first year! I really enjoy writing this and aim to update every few days due to longer chapters! Let me know what you think if you can :) also I'm sorry I've had to repost my last 3 chapters due to a error in uploading the wrong chapter so please read again! **

Even though I loved Hogwarts, it was lovely to be home. My family weren't one of the richest pureblood families however we still had a decent sized manor.

Entering my room I see the familiar bed, the large bookcases and the oak desk on the far side of the room. Collapsing on my bed I smile. Well it's nice to be home.

After unpacking my stuff I make my way downstairs, my dad had to go back into work but my mum was in the study writing up a report for the Daily Prophet.

Walking in I say, "Mum, is Joshua around?"

She smiles and replies, " I think he's at work today but him and Alex are coming round for dinner tonight!"

I nod before going up to my room. Once inside I sit at my desk and begin to write a letter to Lewis,

_Hi Lewis,_

_How are you? Feels weird not to be at Hogwarts with you and the others. Home just seems so boring in comparison... I get to see my brother and sister in law for the first time in ages though. How's Hogwarts? _

_Write again soon, _

_Austin._

Sealing the letter, I attach it to Klaus and open my large window.

"To Lewis," I say as Klaus flies away, I look out on the grounds, the grass is a bright green and there is a large pond and fountain tucked away to one side.

I always had loved the gardens and loved flying around them. I turn to my wardrobe and open it, inside are various pieces of clothing. Some dress robes and in the corner is my dads old broom.

The broom was worn and old now but still flew well. It was called a Nimbus 2000 and used to be a top of the range racing broom.

Smiling I grab it and dust it off, there were charms on the estate to prevent any nosy muggles seeing any magic, this meant I could fly in peace.

Running through the house my mum shouts, "If you're going outside wear a coat or something"

I ignore her and run straight out of the door, as I soon as I step foot into the ground I feel the cold crisp winter air. A light flurry of snow had started, if I was going to fly it was now or never.

Gripping my broom I swing my leg over and push up. I instantly lift off the ground. Leaning forward I begin to move through the air, the broom was still quick even for it's age and I whizzed in and out of the large oak trees dotted around the garden.

The wind flew in my face and I was bitterly cold, however I was having so much fun I wasn't bothered! I even flew down and skimmed along the pond spraying the water behind me.

Soon though the sky began to darken and I flew back to the manor. Stepping inside I see my mum stood there, arms crossed,

"What did I say about a coat?" She says sternly,

"I forgot..." I managed through my shaking teeth.

She got her wand out of her pocket and cast a charm with a flick of her wrist. All of a sudden I was overwhelmed by a flood of warmth,

"Thank you," I say smiling,

She laughs and says, "Joshua and Alex will be here soon, go get changed."

I quickly go upstairs and put my broomstick away. A few minutes later sounds began drifting up from downstairs, I took this as a sign my dad, Joshua and Alex had arrived home.

I hadn't seen Joshua since before starting Hogwarts so it would be great to see him again! When I make my way downstairs he's stood there in his Auror robes.

"Hello Austin," he says smiling, I run over to him and hug him happily,

Alex also appears, she wasn't in her healer uniform so she must have not been at work. I also give her hug and Mum calls us into the dining room.

She made a feast just like those at Hogwarts, I did miss my mums home cooking. Joshua was telling us a story about his last Auror mission,

"So I stunned him and my partner Craig quickly petrified him, the wizards now in Azkaban!" He finished proudly.

Alex turned to me and asked, "How are you finding Hogwarts? We were all surprised to find out you were in Hufflepuff."

I smile and say, "I love Hogwarts! Everything about it. The common room, the classes and all the magic. And I really fit into Hufflepuff and my group of friends are incredible. I also have friends in other houses, it great."

Everyone looks at me smiling, Joshua then says, "Well I'm glad to hear you're happy at Hogwarts. The ministry have just begun planning something special that might happ-"

"Joshua!" My dad says sternly, glaring at him, "You're not allowed to say anything about that."

Joshua looks sheepish, there must be a plan of some sort, but my dad clearly wouldn't let anything slip. The rest of the the night passed with little happening and I fell asleep in my own bed for the first time in months.

A few days passed at home, i spent them doing various bits of school work, and spending time with my little brother Teddy. Telling him all about my time at Hogwarts.

Two days later I woke up, it was Christmas Morning! The house was decorated with beautiful wreaths, the garden had real fairies jarred in trees shimmering all colours.

Smiling I sit up, at the end of my bed was my stocking, inside was filled with sweets, books and some Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. I then unwrap my presents from the others.

Rose, Albus and Dominique had also gotten everyone Weasley Wizard Wheezes products that suited the receiver. Mine was filled with different patented daydream charms.

Pippa had gotten me some chocolate frogs and a book on potions. The note attached had said, "To help you in lesson."

Scorpius and Alicia had however chipped together as well as their parents to get me a signed Puddlemere United shirt, my favourite Quidditch team!

The most peculiar present came from both Kai and Lewis. It was a plain black book with a yellow spine, inside there was a note attached,

_"Merry Christmas everyone! We have both got you one of these books each, inside you will see it is plain. However write one of our names in and a message and it will come up in that persons books. My dad invented them recently and I thought we could try them out, it's much quicker than owl mail._

_See you soon, _

_Lewis and Kai."_

Curious I open the book, so far it's empty, I go over quietly to my desk and pick up my quill,

_"Lewis Macmillan_

_Hello Lewis, I hope this works and you're not tricking me. If it does thank you for an amazing present and I hope you have a great Christmas!_

_Austin Herriot" _

A few minutes later I heard the sound of small feet running down the corridor. Teddy. Climbing out of bed I make my way to my parents room.

When I enter they're both sat up in bed, "Merry Christmas everyone." I say hugging them all, they all return the greeting smiling.

Teddy then began to rip open his present, various wizarding toys were opened and finally, he received his first toy broomstick.

Joshua would be opening his presents later when my auntie, uncle and cousin came round. For now however it was my turn.

I received a set of Puddlemere United Quidditch robes and a broomstick polishing kit. It seemed strange though considering I didn't really have a proper broomstick.

To my surprise however my dad produced a long thing parcel from underneath the bed,

"Merry Christmas Austin," he said passing the present to me. As I pull of the wrapping I gasp. Underneath is a beautiful new Nimbus 3000 like Scorpius'. At the end there was also a small Hufflepuff crest.

Looking up I can't stop smiling, "thank you so much!" I shout,

My parents laughed as I ran out of the room and into my own, slipping on the new Quidditch Robes I got I dash out of the house and test out my new broom.

It flew like it was part of the wind itself and I whizzed over the snow covered grounds. Eventually I returned to my room as my family would be coming soon.

The book I received from Lewis and Kai was glowing slightly, as I opened it there were various messages from the others including Lewis.

The book was such a good idea, it allowed the whole group to communicate much quicker than owl mail and send more than one message at once.

My auntie and uncle were coming round along with my older cousin Jordan and nine year old cousin Althea. I slipped on my dress robes and checked my message book for the last time.

The day passed smoothly, some more presents were given and my mum made another feast. I even managed to prevent a family arguement between my mum and auntie! Must have been the first year in ages they haven't had one of their famous rows.

After an amazing christmas day i said my goodbyes to my visiting family and withdrew to my bed.

The Christmas Ball was on Boxing Day so when I woke up the next morning the house was full of wizards and witches walking round looking flustered.

My mum came running up to me, her hair was wild and she looked on edge. She spoke quickly saying, "Could you please try not to get in the way today? Just while we get the ball prepared?"

I nod and return to my room. Someone had hung up a clean pair of black dress robes with yellow features almost representing Hufflepuff.

I sent some messages out to my friends through the book and Lewis told me about how Christmas was at Hogwarts. Apparently some Slytherins had tried sneaking into the Hufflepuff Common room and were doused in vinegar!

Suddenly some music started and I was told it was safe to leave my room. Guest were already arriving however there was no sign of the others yet.

I walk over to a large table covered in food, drinks and anything else you could think of. I decide to have some butterbeer and find an empty spot away from some of the snotty purebloods. Eventually Albus and Rose appear,

"Hey guys," I say happily "How was your Christmas?"

"Really good thank you, how was yours?" Replies Rose,

"Good and mine was great thank you. I got the Nimbus 3000!" I smile as I say this.

"So did I," Said Albus, "It's so fast isn't it?"

I nod and the conversation quickly turns to Quidditch, it turns out Albus had inherited his dads seeking skill and Rose liked to play keeper now and again.

A few minutes later Alicia and Scorpius arrive as well. Their parents greet me kindly and I thank them for my present,

"It was no problem Austin." Said Draco who was then dragged off by Astoria to speak to a work colleague. However approaching from the other side from the room was Lucius Malfoy.

Scorpius always complained about how old fashioned and horrible he was. Luckily I'd never spoken to him, although that was about to change.

"Well well well," he sneered, "Are these your friends Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded and said, "Yes Grandfather they are."

"Oh yes, well I know you Alicia. Congratulations on being placed in Ravenclaw. We are most proud" As he spoke he smirked horribly,

Alicia nodded her head and said politely, "Thank you Mr Malfoy,"

"And these must be the Potter and Weasley children..." Staring strangely at Albus and Rose for quite some time..

Finally he turned to me, "Ah and Mr Herriot. Son of our gracious hosts, you wouldn't think you're pureblood, being sorted into Hufflepuff and all," as he said this he laughed mockingly.

Anger flared up inside me, before I knew it I was speaking back angrily to him, "I'd rather be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin! It doesn't matter what house you're placed in it doesn't change your blood."

He looked taken aback at my outburst and replied with his evil smirk, "You foolish boy, you don't know what you're talking about. Hufflepuff is for people that don't fit in anywhere else! There is nothing special about it at all."

Rose however butted in, "Hufflepuff is ten times the house Slytherin is, Austin is also incredible at charms,"

Alicia then spoke coldly, "Rose is right," she said, "Every house is good in its own way"

Scorpius however ended the arguement, "Grandfather, times have changed since you went to school, Slytherin are currently last for the house cup and Hufflepuff are second. I'd appreciate if you leave my friends alone."

Lucius looked shocked at how he had been stood up to, it had also seemed many guests had been watching the arguement unfold curiously.

Swishing his black cloak he turned on his heel and disappeared.

"Well that was pleasant wasn't it?" Said Albus

We all look at him and he raises his hands in defence, "I was joking!" He said laughing.

For the rest of the evening we did a mixture of dancing, laughing, eating cake or annoying snotty purebloods. Laughing with the others at the last guest we had angered we find an empty table and sit down.

Turning to the others I say, "I'll be back in a minute guys. Just need to speak to my parents quickly."

They all nod and I make my way through the crowd keeping an eye out, however at some point my shoulder was grabbed and I was pushed aside.

"You insolent little boy," a voice hissed, turning round I saw Lucius Malfoy, "How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone! You're a pathetic excuse for a pureblood and I will make you pay for your mistake," he finished smirking.

Grabbing my shoulder he began to squeeze,

"Get off of me!" I say helplessly,

"Lucius, let him go." Came a voice, turning Ron and Hermione had appeared. I breathe a sigh of relief as Lucius releases me.

My Mum had also appeared at their side, she said with a hint of anger in her voice,"I suggest you leave Lucius." She said coldly. With that he swept away and left the room.

My mum came over and hugged me, "Are you okay?" She says with a sigh of relief, I nod and turn to Ron and Hermione,

"Thank you both," I say smiling kindly,

"It was okay," said Ron, "Any friend of Rose is a friend of ours."

At some point during the ball Draco approached me,

"I would like to apologise on behalf of my father. None of what he said was true and I'm sorry if he has upset you." Draco finished kindly,

I nod and reply, "thank you Mr Malfoy, I knew to ignore him anyway,"

He smiles, "Good, and I told you call me Draco."

I walk away laughing and regroup with the others. Rose looks at me instantly senses something's up.

"Austin," she said, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head and reply, "Nothing Rose honestly, so guys my brother accidentally let slip that something might be happening at Hogwarts in the next few years. But he's not allowed to speak about it..."

Albus looks curious, thinking he says, "My dad has been acting a bit strange recently, your brother works with my dad doesn't he?"

The rest of the night was spent guessing at what this mysterious plan may be, though we were no closer to agreeing. Eventually the party guests slowly started leaving until everyone had gone. Once the last guest, a particularly tipsy auror, had been removed the big clean up began.

Luckily I was free from this not being able to use magic and returned to my room. Again I had received some more messages from friends.

Lewis it seemed had been causing more trouble even though his partner in crime Kai wasn't there with him. So far he had levitated snowballs into the Gryffindor common room and slipped some canary creams I to the Slytherins biscuit selection.

I reply telling him all about my run in with Lucius. When he replied he sounded very concerned and I told him not to worry,

_"I know Lewis how important he is, but I'm not going to let him insult me like he did. Anyway he won't try anything stupid in front of a party full of people unless he wants to ruin his reputation?" I put in attempt to calm him down. _

He didn't sound convinced but nonetheless it worked. I got another message from Scorpius,

_"Hey Austin. Why didn't you tell me about my Grandad? I'm sorry about him, everything he said though wasn't true."_

_"I know Scorp, I'm ignoring what he said. I didn't want to worry you guys. I reply."_

It was nice to know I had so many people who cared for me.

The rest of the holidays flew by and before I knew it I was at Kings Cross saying goodbye to my family again.

Hugging my mum again I say, "Just think, next time I'm back it will be summer?"

She smiles and says, "I think we will be going to Spain again this year."

Smiling I get on the train and look for the others, finally I find the compartment with a few already in.

When the train finally departed and the compartment was full, the chatter turned to people's Christmas' .

"And all the family played monopoly," said Becca,

She was given blank looks from half the group except for Rose and Albus.

"What's monopoly?" I ask curious at the sound of it,

She laughs, "I forgot you all wouldn't know about it! It's a muggle game, Austin can I borrow Klaus?"

I nod and undo his cage, passing him to Pippa. She had produced a quill and parchment and had scribbled a note.

"There we go," she said rolling up her note, "I've asked mum to send monopoly back with Klaus."

We all smile at the thought of trying a new game. The countryside whizzed by like on the way back home. We then descended into chaos again. More tournaments began and a chocolate frog chase through the train was held.

In no time at all the train had arrived back at the Hogsmeade station. The snow was fresh as we made our way back up to the school.

Climbing in a carriage with Rose, Pippa and Kai, we then began to roll off and we quickly were in front of the entrance hall. Stepping inside I realised how much I had missed being away from Hogwarts. There was just something incredible about it

Entering the Great Hall everyone said their goodbyes and headed to their own tables. I could see Lewis talking to Liam and Charlie down the end of the Hufflepuff table.

I, along with Rose, Pippa and Kai run down to greet him. All of four of us bombarded him hugging and laughing.

"Lewis, we missed you!" I said,

He smiled and replied, "It felt so quiet without you guys."

Sitting down I look around smiling at the group being back together again. I may like my own home, but it was good to be back at Hogwarts.

**So, my plan is to go over the first few years in brief detail, going in to more depth on important points. However fifth year and afterwards will contain many chapters and more detail due to the tournament, owls etc!**


	4. First year finale!

**Hello again. Here is the fourth chapter as promised, first year is now finished. I however am going to go straight to fifth year where the chapters will be more in detail and lots will happen in fifth year... hint hint. Anyway feedback is very appreciated so please review if you can.**

After Christmas the workload students received seemed to have doubled,

"I'd like a essay in by next week on the use of switching spells and the importance of them to wizarding society," said Professor Mcgonagall amongst groans from my classmates.

"Are you kidding me?" Said Kai, "this is my third piece of homework today,"

Rose then replied, "the end of year exams are only six months away Kai!"

I found myself Laughing, "Rose," I say, "that's plenty of time?"

"You can never start to early Austin! I am going to make you all revision timetables soon so you can all start."

Everyone in the group sighed, Rose was so much like her mum sometimes it was unreal. However with the timetables hopefully we would all manage to get some great results.

The only other class I still with struggled in was potions.

"Hello class," said Professor Slughorn, there was a murmur of greetings back before he set everyone off.

"Today class," he continued, "we are going to practice brewing forgetfulness potions, the instructions are on the blackboard and in your books page thirty four," with a wave of his wand the instructions appeared behind him.

Turning to Lewis I say, "you grab the ingredients I'll get the cauldron ready,"

Lewis quickly dashed off to grab some valerian sprigs and mistletoe berries, whilst I got the cauldron boiling.

Adding Rither Lethe water I began to stir clockwise as told to on the board. So far the potion was the purple colour as described in the book.

Lewis returned with the needed ingredients and began to crush the mistletoe berries. The class room was hot from other cauldrons boiling and it got harder and harder to follow the instructions.

"Lewis have you added the 5 crushed berries yet?" I say flustered,

"Yep, it hasn't gone silver yet as I still need to add 3 valerian sprigs." He replies, dropping in the sprigs as mentioned.

I sigh, we had almost finished the potion and hadn't made a mess of it for once! I concentrated hard on getting the stirring right as Lewis double checked we had done everything.

By some miracle the potion ended up the silver/turquoise colour specified in the book. Smiling I then to turn to Lewis,

"We did it," I say sighing with relief,

Professor Slughorn then waddled over cautiously, he was so used to seeing a green mess in our cauldron that he gasped,

"Why my boys, you've done the potion correctly, very well done. 5 points to Hufflepuff!" He says happily,

Lewis gives me a high five and the other Hufflepuffs in the class room smile widely also.

Hufflepuff were hot on Gryffindor tails for the house cup and everyone was shocked to see Hufflepuff do so well.

The upcoming match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin had meant the small feud between the two houses was worse than ever.

Hufflepuffs were usual considered timid however, no one was letting the Slytherins trample over them before the upcoming game.

There had been multiple duels and quarrels between the older years, Hufflepuff putting up a good fight against Slytherin. even Cecelia tried to curse Kai whilst he wasn't looking.

"Rictusmepra!" She cried, turning I saw a flash of blue light hit Kai before he collapsed to the ground in a ticklish fit,

"Help me," he managed between giggling and begging for it to stop, Cecelia stood above him looking smug.

I drew my own wand very discreetly, "tarantellegra!" I shouted waving my wand.

Cecelia was hit by my own spell and her legs began to dance out of control. Her fellow Slytherins were quick to respond and petty curses began to fly in the hall. All houses got involved and in the end three people had to be sent to the hospital wing. After a few elder students turned our first year squabble into a full on duel.

Before I knew it, it was Saturday morning, the day of the Qudditch match.

So far Ravenclaw were in the lead, followed by a tightly placed Slytherin and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor who had been crushed twice were in last place.

If Hufflepuff snatched a win today then we would go straight into 2nd place, giving us a chance for the Quidditch cup.

That day I wrapped up warm in a Hufflepuff hat, scarves and gloves before making my down to breakfast.

The day was good for Quidditch. It was clear but crisp, the wind was soft and wouldn't have to much effect on play.

The team all sat huddled together looking nervous. Theo was reciting plays to the team and convincing them to eat. Seeker Ella Richardson looked pale and was moving food around on her plate.

"Well," said Kai, "I'm glad we're not playing today Lewis,"

Lewis nodded and said, "I agree, hopefully we will manage a win."

All of us nodded in agreement, Theo then stood up and the team all followed, leaving the hall in single file.

The Slytherin team followed suit, captain Damien Blake leading his team. Cecelia smirked when I caught her eye and I glared at her. Gradually people started leaving from the Great Hall, for the stadium.

"Come on guys," Pippa says, "we need to get some good seats."

We also then join the others leaving and make our way down to the pitch, the wind had died down a little making it perfect Qudditch conditions.

Arriving at the pitch there were still plenty of seats, finding a group of 5 in the Hufflepuff stand we sit down.

Lewis was practically bouncing, "I'm so excited! If we win today we're 2nd!"

Kai then joined in, "Slytherin seem to have a good team this year though..."

We were interrupted by Alicia's friend Guy's sister, Jess corner. She was today's commentator,

"Welcome everybody to today's Quidditch match, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin!"

There were cheers from the crowd as the teams appeared on the pitch, led by Theo, Hufflepuff in yellow and black robes. Damien leading Slytherin in green and silver.

"And here are today's teams! Hufflepuff led by Theo Pearson. Slytherin by Damien Blake." Jess boomed through the speakers.

The two captains shook hands and Madam Hooch released the Quaffle, followed by the Bludgers and finally the golden Snitch which then whizzed off.

Then the game began and players flew off like a flash. Louise Charrington grabbed the Quaffle first, she flew down the side of the pitch. Slytherin chasers hot on her tail.

At the last moment she passed the Quaffle to Alex Day who had slipped through unnoticed,

He then faked towards the left hoop, throwing it at the right.

The Slytherin keeper fell for the fake and missed the Quaffle completely,

"10-0 to Hufflepuff!" Jess announced. There were loud cheers from the Hufflepuff stand and hisses from the Slytherins.

The game continued quickly, and Slytherin managed to slip a few goals past Theo, making the score 70-40 to Hufflepuff still.

The game had been raging for two hours before Ella Richardson seemed to have spotted something and whizzed off through the pitch.

Damien turned eyes blazing in anger and shot off after her. Ella was small and was able to move quickly through the air. However Damien had an Nimbus 3000 like my own and was able to keep up.

Things seemed to get dirty when Damien barged into Ella and almost knocked her off her broom, a well aimed bludger smashed Damien away from her, and the snitch disappeared out of sight.

The game continued on and the temperature continued to drop.

Lewis said after a while, "we're playing really well today. Especially Ella. Damien has apparently been scouted by the Appleby arrows and she's giving him a run for his galleons!"

Nodding I say, "I agree, for a third year as well she has some serious potential!"

At this moment Damien shot off again, Ella following not long after, they were so close to the ground their boots were skimming along the grass. Both with their arms outstretched neck and neck for the snitch.

However at the last moment Ella did something no one expected from a Hufflepuff, more like a Gryffindor.

She swung right and back again knocking into Damien, he didn't move far, however it gave Ella enough time to jump off the end of her broom for the snitch.

Everyone in the crowd gasped as she clasped it her hand . Her broom had continued to fly and she landed back on it with a slight wobble.

The whole crowd released a sigh of relief as she flew up victoriously. I found myself cheering uncontrollably alongside all the other Hufflepuffs as I realised we had one 220-80.

This put us into clear second place, behind Ravenclaw! We made our way back to the common room, victoriously, cheering and whooping.

Alex Day came running up to us smiling,

"Well done you were really good today!" I say kindly,

"Thank you," he replied, "there is a party in the common room tonight by the way, you're all welcome."

We all look at eachother smiling, even Rose looked excited at the sound of the party.

Going into the Great Hall, the Hufflepuff table were being loud and boisterous. The other houses were joining in, happy at Slytherins defeat.

Slytherin however weren't so happy. Cecelia and Damien were both glaring over at our table sourly.

Catching Cecelia's eye I smile at her cockily, she glares back, angered at her houses unexpected loss.

Slowly some of the older Hufflepuffs began to leave the hall, I assume they're going to start setting up the party.

Eventually Rose stood up and said, "shall we make our way back and get ready?"

Nodding we all make our way back and get changed into some comfort 'muggle' clothes.

Coming back down into the common room I notice how streamers and balloons had appeared. Some catchy music was playing from somewhere and a makeshift table was covered in snacks and drinks.

Entering Pippa dashes over to us,

"Finally," she says, "Rose was just writing a letter, she should be down in a second."

A few minutes later she appeared and the rest of the night was spent dancing and having a good laugh together like friends do.

Lewis ate a canary cream and spent a few minutes as a yellow bird flying around the room. A makeshift game was started which ended up with flying cakes hitting various people for points.

A few of the older years seemed to have drunk to much "butterbeer" however the sneaky passes of firewhiskey didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

It was two in the morning and the party was still in full swing, the benefit of being so low down in the castle meant there weren't many teachers nearby. However at some point Professor Sprout came in,

"I know you're pleased about our win today and I agree it's fantastic," she said running sleep from her eyes, "but it's two in the morning so can you please go to bed?"

People then slowly begin to make their way up their rooms. A few sober seventh years cleaned the common room before sleeping themselves.

The next day most of Hufflepuff house were too tired to function properly. Even Rose did less studying than normal.

The year then whizzed by, and my birthday in March was soon upon me.

Waking up that morning I rub my eyes in attempt to get rid of the sleep within them. I then hear some shuffling and movement outside of my bed curtains.

Pulling them open I see the room has been decorated with balloons and confetti,

"Happy Birthday Austin!" Everyone shouted, somehow Rose and Pippa had got into the dorm as well.

"Thank you guys!" I say smiling, I then spot my large pile of presents at the end of my bed.

I received various amazing presents from chocolate frogs to new Quidditch gear.

The last present I opened however was a surprise.

"This is your last one," said Lewis handing me a thin present,

"I wonder what this could be..." I say curiously.

Ripping off the wrapping at one end I was able to pull out its contents. Inside was a letter of some sorts.

_Dear Austin,_

_Happy birthday and we hope you have liked all of your presents. I hope Lewis gave this to you last like I told him to! Anyway, as you know it is the Quidditch World Cup in 3 years and it is being hosted in Spain. Your father however was able to get you 5 tickets. This should cover your friends as speaking to their parents a few were getting their own tickets._

_As well as the World Cup you will be able to stay at the summer house while it is on. Happy birthday again, everyone here misses you lots,_

_Love From_

_Mum and Dad._

I sit on my bed in shock for a moment, the others look at me worry evident on their faces. I then stand up and begin to run around screaming.

Eventually I tripped over someone's shoe and ended up face planting the ground.

"Ow," I say rolling over onto my back,

Kai looks extremely curious, "so what was it?"

I smile widely and say, "5 tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! I can take everyone whose parents aren't getting their own."

Everyone in the room begins to chat excitedly about the World Cup and I begin to run around the others following.

Luckily it was a Saturday so we weren't required to be in Uniform as we all, still running, left the common room and went to the Great Hall.

Eventually we had to stop due to Pippa complaining about lack of breath. Sitting down at the bench I notice my favourite, pancakes had been cooked.

Grabbing a plate I turn to the others,

Rose looked sheepish as she said, "I went to the kitchens and got the house elves to make them,"

I smile at her and reply, "thank you! Pancakes are my favourite. I will have to go down to the House elves and thank them."

Through out breakfast i was jumped upon by various friends, including Scorpius and Alicia, all wishing me a happy birthday.

The rest of the day flew by, and was spent hanging around with various friends.

By May, Rose had convinced us all to start preparing for the end of year exams in two months time. However her strategy was working as our grades had really improved.

However the Quidditch Cup final, between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had also arrived. Both were currently tied for first place.

Making my way down to the Great Hall I carried my sign I had made alongside the others with theirs. Entering the Great Hall, Slytherins hissed at our efforts while some Hufflepuffs cheered.

I make my way over to the team and say, "good luck today! You guys will do incredibly," they all smile at me and Theo turns to me saying,

"Thanks Austin, great signs by the way!" I walk away laughing and sit down, grabbing some breakfast.

Both teams leave roughly at the same time amongst cheers from all the houses and the occasional boo from a spiteful Slytherin.

The weather today was even better than the last match. A clear blue sky and the sun beaming down meant it was great Quidditch weather.

Sitting in similar seats to the last match I notice how many signs and banners were being held especially for the final.

Jess, doing such a good job commentating had been assigned the role for today's match,

"Welcome to today's game and more importantly the Quidditch cup final! Today's teams are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

As she said this the crowd erupted into cheers and screams,

She continued, "the teams are currently both tied for first place and today is the last match of this year."

With this there was a chorus of boos from everyone,

Kai turned to Lewis, "it might be us next year," he smiled.

"Here comes today's teams, Ravenclaw led by Emily Smith and Hufflepuff by Theo Pearson." Jess announced.

Out came the teams looking a mixture of determined and nervous, raising my sign I cheered loudly along with the rest of the stand.

Theo and Emily shook hands then took their positions on the pitch. The players gripped their brooms as Madam Hooch releases the Bludgers, followed by the Quaffle and the Snitch.

Instantly both teams shot off in various directions. William and Charlie smashing bludgers and Theo saving a shot from a Ravenclaw chaser.

Ella was hovering high above allowing her to discreetly keep an eye out for the Snitch.

A large cheer echoed through the stadium as Tyler grabbed the Quaffle and flew down the middle of the pitch. Dodging a well hit bludger he threw the Quaffle towards the center hoop.

The Ravenclaw keeper tried to save but it was too late as the Quaffle soared through the hoop. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor stands burst into cheers and shouts.

"And that makes it 10-0 to Hufflepuff!" Stated Jess.

An hour has passed now," Jess informed the crowd, "the score currently stands at 100-100!"

However a minute or so later, the Ravenclaw seeker shot off upwards, Ella quickly followed behind. The Snitch obviously came back down as a blur of blue and yellow rushed to the ground.

Ella managed to catch up and the two of them were neck and neck. Ella then began to get into her famous jump position.

The Hufflepuff stand held their breath in hopes of winning the Qudditch cup for the first time in a century.

However at that moment a bludger came hurtling into her side knocking her clean off her broom. William who was nearby flew and caught her before she hit the ground.

The Ravenclaw seeker then lunged for the Snitch grasping it in her hand. clearly shocked at their luck Ravenclaws flooded the pitch and Slytherins cheered loudly.

Hufflepuffs still clapped politely along with the Gryffindors, the team flying around dejectedly. Lewis looked gutted,

"Well Kai, next year we'll have to make sure we win!"

Kai nodded determinedly. Slowly we made our way back to the castle. I spotted Alicia, Guy and Dominique, all proudly sporting their Ravenclaw colours wide smiles.

"Well done!" I say kindly,

They all smile back, Guy then said, "well it was a close match, I thought you had bagged it at the end, good game!"

I smiled as we made our separate ways back to out common rooms.

Despite losing a small celebration party went underway, not as boisterous as the previous one , but team were thoroughly congratulated and the Hufflepuff spirit was almost back again.

I then began to point out to everyone, "we're still second for the House cup?" I say happily, "only a few points behind Gryffindor!"

This was clearly motivating as in the next few weeks every Hufflepuff was seen putting in twice the effort they would normally.

The end of year exams were soon upon us and Rose went into study mode. She was rarely seen outside of the library and Pippa often had to take her food.

Potions was by far the hardest exam, however it went well as there were no destroyed cauldrons in the process.

Defense against the dark arts involved a written section and a practical test. This involves being put into groups and battling certain creatures we had studied.

And charms we had to make a coconut dance! Pippa made hers explode and ended up covering professor Flitwick in coconut milk.

When we finished the History of Magic exam, the last of the year, I threw my quill in the air alongside everyone else.

"This year has gone so quick!" Said Rose,

I nod and reply, "it's strange to think I didn't know you guys before this year..."

Pippa then said, "and now we're all best friends, I'll be doing something for my birthday this summer so hopefully we'll all meet up."

Everyone nodded in agreement, it turned out Kai didn't live far away from me. So I would have him to meet up with.

The day before last I packed up my stuff, it felt strange seeing an almost empty dormitory. The last time it was this clean it had been our first night.

Making my way down to the last feast of the year felt strange. Entering the hall I took up my normal seat with the others.

Looking at the group it felt like our first feast again, however my thoughts were interrupted my Professor Mcgonagall,

"Welcome everyone. What a year this has been, how quickly it has gone! Congratulations to Ravenclaw on winning the Quidditch cup, and now to announce the house cup results."

Once the cheers from the Ravenclaw table had subsided  
Everyone held their breath in anticipation, the house point hourglasses had been covered up so no one knew what was to come.

Professor Mcgonagall then continued, "in fourth place with 387 points is Slytherin,""

This was then met by a chorus of boos from the Slytherin table, and a few giggles from the others"in 3rd place with 401 points is Ravenclaw,"

This was followed by a polite round of applause, "for a valiant second place is... Hufflepuff, with 425 points,"

The Hufflepuff table began to cheer, we may have not won but we were close!

Smiling she finished, "and congratulations to Gryffindor with 438 points!"

With a wave of her wand the previous emerald coloured banners turned red and gold. Some fireworks were released by someone however nobody knew who, but they put on a fantastic display.

"That'll be James!" Said Rose laughing. The last feast was spent smiling over funny memories,

"Do you remember when Austin melted his cauldron in potions?" Lewis said with tears of laughter in his eyes,

"Oh yeah?" I countered, laughing, "well what about when you fell asleep dribbling in history of magic?"

Before long we were all on the train home, even just after a year everyone had dramatically grown up. I may have been worried about not fitting in at Hogwarts previously, but that turned out not to be a problem.

Pulling into Kings Cross everyone departed sadly, hugging each other and saying goodbyes.

Lewis turned to us all, "don't forget the books guys, it's quick to get hold of each other!"

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, greeting my parents I leave the platform for the final time in first year.

**Also it is my birthday tomorrow, the big 16 so reviews are presents ;)**


	5. Fifth year, the announcement

**Hey guys, and we are now in fifth year! I decided to skip the years in between where nothing major would really happen and get the story really going as they are all older! This chapter is quite long to make up for it being late so enjoy! Please leave feedback if you can, it is really appreciated and helps me get better! **

As I pin my new gleaming prefect badge to my robes I look at myself in the mirror. Puberty had struck and a lot had changed since first year.

My brown mop of hair was now shorter and quiff like, I had lost some of the weight growing up. I was now quite tall compared to the others such as Pippa and Rose. The only thing that had not changed was my freckles.

I was now 15 and in my fifth year of Hogwarts. My best friends were Rose, Kai and Lewis however I was still in my big group of friends.

Feeling a sense of familiarity I pick up my belongings and carry them downstairs. The smell of bacon drifts up the stairs and I hurry down for breakfast.

Entering the kitchen my Mum, Dad and now, 8 year old brother Teddy were always seated.

"Good morning Austin," my mum says smiling, "would you like bacon as well?"

"Morning, yes please mum. Hi dad, don't you have work this morning?" I say curiously.

Looking up from the Daily Prophet my dad replies, "oh, my boss said I could have the morning off.

I smile as my mum passes me a plate of bacon, egg and toast and I begin to tuck in.

"This is it," my mum says, "your OWL year!"

"Yes Austin, have you considered what you will do after Hogwarts?" My dad adds,

I move my egg around my plate nervously, "well I was thinking of going to healing..."

My mum gasps and smiles, "that sounds like a great idea!"

My dad however frowns, "I would rather you worked at the ministry."

"Well there's still a little while yet anyway," I reply. However, secretly I had taken an interest to healing and had been practicing some basic spells at Hogwarts.

"Well we better get going, the train will leave soon," My mother says,

I go upstairs to my room, just to double check everything. The only thing I wasn't taking was my Spanish bull that charged around.

Looking inside the cage, the bull was still asleep and I feel myself remembering the World Cup.

"_What time are is the portkey coming here?" I say anxiously,_

_"One, Austin,"_

_"Is the tent packed?"_

_"Yes Austin it's all done."_

_"Have you got the ti-"_

_"Austin!" My dad said annoyed, "everything is ready, stop panicking!"_

_I smile sheepishly, "sorry dad,"_

_I step outside into the green garden, the sun was shining and tomorrow was the final of the Quidditch World Cup._

_Later that day Lewis, Kai, Pippa and Guy were due to arrive so we could get a portkey to the campsite. I had been looking forward to the final for ages._

_Suddenly I heard a noise of crashing and shouts. Laughing I make my way round to the front of the house. There I see all my friends lying in heap._

_"Are you guys okay?" I say laughing,_

_They all nod and begin to get off the floor,_

_"Nice house Austin!" Guy said kindly,_

_"Thanks Guy. Have you all got everything?" I reply,_

_They all nod as my dad comes out, "are you all ready to go again?"_

_Pippa then said groggily, "not really..." She looked a bit green in the face,_

_"Don't worry Pippa, I have a potion for your portkey sickness." My dad said concerned,_

_Pippa smiles gratefully, "I'd like that,"_

_Lewis then came over to me, "I got the firewhiskey," he whispered,_

_I smiled and replied, "well the others are coming to our tent tonight so we can have some then?"_

_Lewis laughed and nodded eagerly, however my dad then got us all moving,_

_"The portkey is in five minutes, lets get moving people."_

_Everyone quickly grabbed their luggage and walked over to the old twig._

_"Ready everyone?" My dad says smiling,_

_We all nod however Pippa looks on the verge of being sick, the twig glows and I grab hold alongside the others._

_The feeling of being yanked from behind overtakes me and I am pulled into a vortex, disorientated I spin for a few seconds before ring thrown back out on the ground._

_My dad however glides down gracefully and lands next to us,_

_"Are you okay? Anyone want some sickness potion?" He says smirking,_

_Pippa raises her hand weakly and he passes her a small bottle._

_"Come on," I say, "let's go get set up!"_

_We make our way to the campsite, on the edge are a few aurors. After the security lapse with the death mark a few years back, security had really increased._

_My dad hands them our tickets, the auror waves his wand to check they are real and he lets us in,_

_"Campsite 21," he says in his gruff voice,_

_"Thank you," my dad replies and we make our way through the site. The final this year was between England and America._

_The campsite we were staying in mainly contained English flags however an occasional American flag was here or there. There were tents everywhere. Big ones, small ones even a bright pink one._

_I also spot plenty of people I know, Teddy Lupin and his grandmother. Toby Finnigan and his parents. Cecelia Blake was also wandering around scowling with her brother Damien._

_Finally we found an empty spot, next door was a majestic tent. Outside were some picnic benches._

_"Here we are," Kai said smiling, "I wonder who is next door..."_

_My dad throws the tent down and swishes his wand, the tent then begins to rise until is full sized._

_"In we go!" He said smiling, "go claim your rooms."_

_Stepping inside I gasp. I hadn't seen inside the tent yet so I was shocked to see how amazing it was. Inside was a large living room with big squishy couches and beanbags._

_It contains all the house colours and to one side was a large kitchen. Off to the left of the tent were various doors, to the right there was only one door in which my dad had already entered._

_"Well," I say pointing to the right, "I guess that's my dads room. Ours are down the left,"_

_Everyone follows me down the corridor and grabs a random door. I grab the third door along and enter curiously._

_"Wow!" I say entering, the room was burgundy and inside was a large four poster bed, the sheets were yellow and black and off to one side was a smaller door which I guess was a bathroom._

_"This is incredible!" Lewis shouts from next door,_

_"Yeah Austin. Why didn't you tell me you had such a nice tent?" Kai said shocked._

_"I didn't know till now either Guys, now dump your stuff we're going exploring."_

_A few minutes later we were back in the campsite, however from the tent next door Scorpius and Alicia emerged._

_"Scorpius, Alicia!" I shout running and hugging them both, Alicia had grown slightly, she was slim and still had her long blonde hair. Scorpius being part of the Quidditch team had an athletic build and often changed his hairstyle._

_"Austin! How are you?" Scorpius said smiling,_

_"I'm great thank you. I'm guessing that's your tent?" I reply,_

_He nods, Alicia then says, "yep it's a new one."_

_My dad was talking to both of their parents and then suggested, "why don't you kids get your friends together in the tent tonight? Have a bit of a party. We'll just be next door."_

_"Thank you dad! Teddy Lupin will probably come and he is old enough to do magic. So there will be someone responsible with us."_

_He nods his head, "now go do some souvenir shopping."_

_I nod and we scour the campsite, I end up buying a pair omnioculars and two models, one of Oliver Wood, England's keeper and Ginny Potter, England's chaser._

_One gigantic tent however stood out from all the rest,_

_"I have a feeling," Scorpius said, "that big tent might be for the Weasleys and the Potters..."_

_Everyone agrees and we all venture towards the large tent, along the way inviting Teddy to our get together._

_"Yeah I'm in!" He says smiling,_

_"Well we needed someone responsible, who can do magic and that's you!" I reply laughing,_

_"Well I shall be there at 8!" He says keenly._

_We then end up outside the large tent,_

_"Do we knock?" Lewis asks. Everyone shrugs until we push Alicia forward._

_"You can knock," Scorpius says smirking,_

_She replies wittily, "really Scorpius, I thought you were the Gryffindor..." Before knocking loudly._

_The tent door then lifted and revealed Lily Potter, she was a mini version of Ginny and was in Gryffindor and her third year._

_Upon seeing us she smiled kindly, "hey everyone. ROSE, ALBUS, DOMINIQUE! Your friends are here!" Before disappearing back inside again._

_We all move forward and stand with Alicia as the three of them appear._

_"Hey everyone," Albus says happily, "when did you get here?"_

_"Today," I reply,_

_"Yesterday," Scorpius adds._

_"Well the reason we are here is there is going to be a party at my tent tonight. We have invited Teddy as our responsible adult, him being headboy and everything... Are you guys in?" I say excited,_

_All three of them nod eagerly,_

_"What time?" Rose asks curiously,_

_"Eight," Scorpius replies quickly. However, Rose just scowls at him, over the years their friendship still remained edgy even though Scorpius tried his best._

_"Also you guys can stay round till the morning, my dad is next door as well. Feel free to invite any of your older siblings or cousins."_

_"If Teddy is going I guess Victoire is as well?" Says Dominique,_

_I shrug and reply, "well we are going to go get set up."_

_Making our way back to the tent, Scorpius and Alicia both go to their own to get ready. Entering the tent I see my dad had prepared a table with food and drink. He had also put streamers, balloons and a record player out for us._

_"Wow, this places looks great!" Says Kai eagerly. Lewis dashes to his room and returns with the firewhiskey._

_I quickly go get ready, slipping into some skinny jeans, and my favourite wizard band, "The Death Speakers" t-shirt._

_Returning to the living room my dad had just finished summoning sleeping bags for us all._

_"Thank you dad! This is great. Give my love to mum if you write to her," I say kindly,_

_He smiles, "after becoming prefect you deserve it, also if the head boy is coming then I know you will be fine. Come next door if you need me, have a good night." He finishes before leaving._

_Eventually the others return, all dressed in casual, comfortable outfits. Scorpius and Alicia were next to arrive and someone turned the music on. However, all the Weasleys and Potters turned up, this included James, Victoire and Teddy._

_At first it began with just dancing and laughing like your normal party. The firewhiskey collection, which had grown thanks to James and Teddy, had been left untouched._

_However that didn't last for much longer,_

_"Drinking game time!" James potter shouted, waving his wand shot glasses appeared, Teddy then waved his own wand making blindfolds appear in his hands._

_"The aim of the game, you will be blindfolded and have to feel around for the shot glasses which will be moving" James explained, smiling mischievously, "they will either contain butterbeer or firewhiskey, some of them however, will contain one of the famous Weasley knock out potions."_

_Everyone was smiling, Teddy was then pouring in a purple liquid into some of the shot glasses, Teddy's hair was purple like the liquid and he looked like he was enjoying himself._

_James then continued, "last one standing wins!"_

_The last thing I saw before tying my blindfold around my eyes were the shot glasses moving around, I was then delved into darkness._

_"Ready..." James began, "steady..." Teddy continued, "GO!" Everyone shouted at once._

_I instantly began to run forward, moving my hands around the air looking for a glass. I bump into a few people and hear a few people grab a glass and drink._

_I finally manage to grab a glass and drink it all in one gulp, my throat was engulfed in flames, burning as it went down._

_I carry on and eventually find two glasses of butterbeer in the air. Lily potter and Hugo who had come for the party were judging as they were to young to play,_

_"7 of you left, Austin, Teddy, James, Lewis, Alicia, Rose and Scorpius!" They said after a while,_

_I smile, "you guys are going down!" However I was beginning to feel the signs of intoxication, Lewis was singing loudly and slurring his words._

_Somehow I made it to the final three with James and Lewis before I was overcome by a sense of sleepiness and I hit the floor._

_When I opened my eyes I saw Lewis cheering, I guess he had won in the end,_

_"We- well done Lewis!" I slur, "I'm going to let my dad know we are okay,"_

_No one really was paying attention, Lily and Hugo had just left and a few people had gotten into their sleeping bags._

_I stumble out of the tent and into the fresh air, taking a deep breath as I did so. I make my way towards the tent next door but was interrupted by a voice,_

_"Well, well, well, Austin Herriot I haven't seen you since first year," the voice drawls,_

_Spinning around, a bit too quick, I see Lucius Malfoy,_

_"Oh hello Lucius, still spiteful I see?" I reply, even though I was slightly drunk I was still proud of my witty reply._

_Lucius smirks and drawls, "still a pathetic Hufflepuff?"_

_Sharking my head I say, "I never was in the first place. I'm good enough for your relatives just not for you."_

_"You're probably corrupting their brains inside that tent, I can smell the firewhiskey from you," he replies glaring,_

_"We are being very responsible in there thank you!" I say, who am I kidding I convinced nobody with that one. At that moment Lewis decided to stumble out of the tent singing he England national anthem loudly before hitting the mud face first!_

_Lucius looked victoriously at me, "I rest my case," he said before walking towards the Malfoy tent. Teddy had however chosen that moment to come out to help Lewis._

_"Is he bothering you Austin?" He asks concerned, helping Lewis up who was still humming, I nod and he draws his wand, whispers a spell and Lucius' hair turns bright pink._

_We both burst out laughing and Lucius turns to glare at us before entering his tent,_

_"Thanks Teddy, you're going to be a great head boy!" I say gratefully,_

_"Thank you Austin, now let's get Lewis inside and in a sleeping bag." He replies chuckling._

_Getting Lewis inside with both of us was luckily quite easily. I helped him into a sleeping bag before getting into my own. I quickly fell asleep into strange dreams._

_When I awake the next morning the light of the tent seemed to far to bright. My head was pounding and my throat was dry but burning._

_Sitting up I am hit by a wave of nausea, luckily I spot a table with bottles of green liquid on. I get up and slowly walk over to them._

_On the table I find a small note,_

_Dear Austin,_

_Here's some hangover draughts for you and your friends, seems like you might need them! I'll be coming back at 12 with your mum so please clean up if you can,_

_Love Dad._

_I sigh in relief and pick up a bottle, it smelt like citrus and I throw it down my throat, I feel the overwhelming need to throw up however once that passes I instantly feel much better._

_James comes over to me, "I heard you stood up to Lucius Malfoy? Who knew you had it in you,"_

_I laugh, "you've heard correct, it's not the first time! If only I could use my wand..."_

_Slowly people begin to awake, shaking siblings and collecting hangover potions. Teddy quickly cleans everything up with his wand before leaving and it looked like it had the day before._

_"That was an amazing party Austin!" Lewis said smiling,_

_"Thank you! Now who wants a fry up?" I ask, everyone nods and I begin to cook for everyone, thank god for my mum teaching me how to cook._

_Eventually my parents return and my dad smiles gratefully at me upon seeing the clean tent,_

_"Austin! I'm glad to see you kept this tent clean," my mum says running over and hugging me, "go get dressed all of you we will be going soon!"_

_"Nice to see you too mum," I say rolling my eyes before going back to my room._

_I have a quick shower, do my hair and slip on a pair of jeans, an England Quidditch team shirt and and England hoody._

_My mum comes in and does a spell on me, "go look in the mirror," she says smiling,_

_I do as I am told and see the England flag painted on my face and she produces a hat that sings the national anthem when pressed for me._

_"Just a little present for you. I got some for your friends as well!" She says smiling,_

_"Thanks mum!" I reply putting it on my head, leaving the tent I am covered in England merchandise and my friends all wear their hats._

_The stadium was huge and golden, it shone in the Spanish sun and people were crowding in through the gates to get into their seats_.

_"We are on the east side, gate D," my dad says over the sea of voices surrounding us,_

_I nod, "come on guys, this way,"_

_Pippa then said, "I'm so excited! I've never been to a real Qudditch match before,"_

_Lewis then joined in eagerly, "you will love it! It's so exciting and fast paced an-"_

_"You will never have seen a bludger hit so hard before!" Added Kai in awe,_

_"You will enjoy it Pippa, it's hard not to!" I finish for her,_

_When we find the correct gate and get into the stadium came the task of finding our seats. Luckily however they weren't as hard to find._

_My dad hands us all a red velvet lined programme and I begin to skim through reading about Ginny in the player profiles section._

_"It's a shame that they banned the mascots! They always were a sight to see," my mum said, a hint of sadness in her voice._

_"Why were they banned?" I ask curiously,_

_"Well a few World cups ago. The mascots were veelas and leprechauns. During the game they got into a fight and it all got a bit out of control..." My dad replied,_

_I laugh and look at the large screen across from me. There were adverts for Bertie Botts every flavour beans and the new Nimbus 3001_

_All of a sudden, Minister Shacklebolts voice was magnified throughout the stadium,_

_"Welcome witches and wizards from around the world to the Quidditch World Cup!"_

_There were loud cheers from all around the crowd and Minister Shacklebolt continued,_

_"Today's final is between England and America! I will now hand over to Mr Thomas, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."_

_Mr Thomas' voice came next, "here comes today's teams..."_

_The England team wore white robes with red stripes. Whereas, the American team wore blue robes adorned with red and white stars._

_Before I knew it the game was off and both teams whizzed around on their nimbus 3001s. I watched through my omnioculars as the Quaffle flew from player to player._

_Ginny was dominating the game with her impressive plays and technique. Scoring often on the American keeper._

_After an hour the score was 110-50, England holding a strong lead. The American seeker attempted a Wronksi feint however the English seeker, Jones caught on and evaded the trick._

_Watching through the omnioculars as the scene unfolded,_

_"They're going to crash!" Shouted Pippa, a look of horror upon her face,_

_"No they won't! Jones has caught on!" Replied Lewis, at the last moment Jones pulled away and continued her search._

_A few more hours passed and the game was still raging on. An English chaser had been hit by a bludger and knocked from their broom. This had allowed the Americans to creep back a little however the English were still ahead at 210-170._

_Finally when the sky began to darken Jones shot off down the pitch. The American seeker followed quickly, however, he was too late and Jones' hand was already clasped neatly around then snitch making the score, 360-170._

_The England fans burst in to cheers and shouts. The England team did a lap of honour and made their way to box and received their medals._

_When it came to the portkey back to England the next day, Pippa, Lewis and Kai came up to me,_

_"Thank you Austin, for everything it has been amazing!"_

_I smile and reply, "you guys have made it amazing!"_

_They all turned to my parents also thanking them,_

_"Grab the portkey now!" My dad shouted, with a final look at the empty campsite I smiled and grabbed the old scarf before being transported back._

I was snapped from my daydream by a shout,

"Are you ready to go Austin?

"Coming!" I reply, I pet my bull one last time before making my downstairs.

I step into the fireplace and shout, "Platform 9 & 3/4!" Before throwing the floo powder down. I was thrown around the fireplace for a moment before emerging on the platform.

Standing up I brush the soot off my clothing and turn to my parents,

"I better go get and get a compartment before the prefect meeting,"

My mum sighed, "you've grown so much Austin," before hugging me tightly, I return the hug and turn to my dad and Teddy,

"I will see you both at Christmas!" I say, before giving them both quick hugs. I grab my trunk and Klaus' cage before climbing on board. It didn't take long to find the packed carriage with all my friends and dump my bags on the shelf.

"Hey everyone," I say smiling, everyone returns greetings in various ways. Rose was my fellow Hufflepuff prefect. Alicia and Guy had been chosen for Ravenclaw however the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects were unknown to us all.

The conversation was mainly about the World Cup and other summer events that people had done. My tent party being a frequent topic.

"Should we go down to the prefects carriage now?" Rose asks,

I nod and stand up, helping Rose up, Alicia and Guy follow suit. We begin to make our way to the prefect carriage, Rose speaking to Alicia so I turn to Guy,

"Have a nice rest of the summer?" I ask,

"Yeah it was good thanks! Not as good as the World Cup but..."

I laugh and say, "I know what you mean! That was just so fun,"

Before long we reach the prefect carriage and enter, the room is quite plain, decorated with some pictures of previous prefects and a large wooden table with chairs around it.

I sit down with Rose and Guy sits to my left with Alicia. Teddy was stood there as head boy and as we entered inclined his head smiling.

The Gryffindor prefects turned out to be Toby Finnigan who smiled at me from across the table, and a girl called Sophie Hart who I recognised from a few of my lessons.

"We are just waiting for the Slytherin prefects before we can start," said the Head Girl apologetically, "I'm Jane Lawsden from Ravenclaw and this is Teddy Lupin from Gryff-"

However, at that moment Cecelia strutted in, her long back hair giving her an evil atmosphere and her fellow prefect, Richard Zabini.

"Now you're all here we can explain how things will work," Teddy began, "you will be paired up and required to patrol twice a week."

Jane then added, "the schedule for this will be sorted out by tomorrow night alongside your parings,"

"This year you prefects are very important, something special is happening which you will find out about later on this evening and it is up to you to promote inter-house relations." Teddy said sternly,

"Now could you please go do a quick patrol of the train before returning to your friends, if you see any rule breaking, for now just warn them," Jane finished,

All the prefects nod and leave the carriage before beginning to patrol the corridors.

Eventually the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and I departed , with my group of friends.

"Shall we get a carriage then before they all go?" I ask,

"Yeah, get good seats! My dad said Mcgonagall will be making an important announcement tonight..." Albus said to no one in particular,

Everyone then quickly crammed into the nearby carriages. I ended up with Albus, Kai and Pippa.

"So," I say as the carriage began to move, "did your dad give any hints about the announcement?"

Albus thinks briefly before replying, "no it's all very hush hush and secret,"

Kai sighs, "I hope it's something exciting to spice up OWL year!"

"Don't let Rose hear you say that Kai, you'll be thrown into a lecture on the importance of OWL's..." Pippa says darkly,

We all burst out laughing as the carriage stops outside the entrance hall. Regrouping with the others we all enter the Entrance hall together. Peeves however was flying around throwing chewing gum down at everyone,

"Chewing gum, chewing gum, throwing it is lots of fun," he flew around cackling, students were running into the great hall for cover and Mr Thomas from the Quidditch World Cup appeared,

"Waddiwasi!" He shouted, flicking his wand. Many bits of chewing gum flew and hit Peeves who flew away wailing loudly,

"Oh Peeves, he was just as annoying when I was here," he said laughing,

"Thanks for getting rid of him!" I reply gratefully,

"Mr Thomas, why are you here at Hogwarts?" Said Albus curiously,

A look of panic crossed Mr Thomas' face, "all will be revealed soon." He simply stated before dashing off,

"That was weird..." Said Lewis,

"Let's go get our seats then," Alicia says and everyone enters the Great Hall, going to their house table. Luckily we manage to get good seats allowing us a clear view of the teachers table.

"I'm so excited, this sorting needs to hurry up!" Said Lewis exasperated as Lizzie Taylor was placed into Slytherin.

I however was thinking of this years sorting hat song. It promoted inter-house loyalty greatly and it's importance this year. I also remembered Teddy's comment on inter-house relations.

"Ready guys?" Kai said as Professor Mcgonagall stood up,

"Welcome to another school year at Hogwarts," she said smiling, "I hope you have all had refreshing summers and are ready for a new year, I've been asked to remind you that the Forbidden Forest as always is out of bounds. Also Mr Filch has posted a new updated list of banned products on your common room notice board."

Mr Filch who was knocking on a bit now smiled cruelly as be stroked Mrs Norris II,

"However," continued Professor Mcgonagall, something exciting is happening at Hogwarts this year, Mr Thomas, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, is here to explain to you..."

With this Mr Thomas stood up at the front, "most of you may have heard about the Triwizard cup from relatives or read about it. This year however we have decided to try something different..." upon hearing this the Hall burst into excited whispers, he smiled for a moment before continuing, "this year it will be the inter-house tournament!"

**please leave feedback if possible! :)**


	6. The Goblet of Fire

**A/N:Hey guys, here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took a while, had exams and stuff to revise for but here's a long chapter to make up for it, anyway hope you enjoy, reviews are extremely grateful!**

The excited chatter stopped instantly and inquisitive faces pointed towards Mr Thomas,

"The tournament is open to anyone fifth year and upwards. Two competitors, one boy and one girl, will be chosen from each house." A few brave lower years moaned at not being able to enter before he added, "there will be four tasks, the first of which is on the 12th of December. The names will be drawn on the 15th of November. The house with the most points will win." Once he finished his sentence chatter broke out quickly.

Professor Mcgonagall just waved her wand and made the feast appear, knowing that control would be hard after the exciting announcement.

"I'm entering," declared Lewis beaming,

"Me too, it's time for Hufflepuff to win something!" Added Kai,

"I think I'll enter actually... It will do my pureblood reputation some good," I say simply,

The others turn and stare at me shock plastered all over their faces. Note to self, prove to my friends I'm not as cowardly as they think I am.

I get a large plateful of Shepards pie before settling down and listening to the others,

"I think I'll enter," Rose said whilst eating her soup, "my dad will want me to, just to beat Malfoy."

Over the years Scorpius and Rose's relationship had not gotten any better in fact it had grown worse. Both students and teachers were accustomed now to shout offs in the corridors or duels in lessons. However Scorpius had told me and Alicia during last summer he actually liked Rose.

I snapped back to the conversation on hearing Pippa was thinking of entering the tournament but wasn't sure. The Shepards pie was incredible and I almost went back for second servings before the dishes disappeared,

"Oh man," I moan, "I wanted more food!" The others stare at me and laugh as the deserts appear in front of me. Spotting the chocolate fudge cake I grab a huge slice and dive in,

"I love the Hogwarts food!" I manage in between mouthfuls, Lewis and Kai nodded their heads in agreement, their mouths also full of cake.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Pippa asks exasperatedly, shaking my head I continue eating. Before long Jane comes over to me and Rose, her head girl badge shining brightly in the candlelight,

"When students are dismissed, it is up to you both to lead them down to the common room and explain the entry code okay, also prefect patrols will be up in your common room tonight,"

I smile, "that's fine Jane, you can count on us,"

She nods before walking away,

"Rose you've got to help me, please don't lose any of the first years," I say desperately,

She laughs before replying, "I don't think you can lose a first year,"

I raise my eyebrow, "oh really? Go tell that to Jonathan Seymour, last years Slytherin prefect,"

"What did he do?" Pippa asks curiously, her eyes wide,

"He lost half the Slytherin first years on the way to their common room..."

Everyone gasps before bursting out laughing, Rose however had gone pale,

"Now students, after an eventful evening it is time for you to return to your common rooms," Professor Mcgonagall said kindly.

Quickly students began to leave the hall, snippets of chatter drifting towards me,

"Catch you later," Kai says,

I nod as they turn and leave, "first years, over here!"

Rose also shouts and before long we have gathered a group of tiny first years.

"Hello and welcome to Hufflepuff," I say kindly, "I'm Austin and this is Rose your prefects. If you have any problems please find us as we will be happy to help,"

Rose then continued, "now we will show you to the common room and your dormitories, follow me,"

As we turn to leave a genius idea pops into my head. I wonder why I wasn't in Ravenclaw sometimes, whipping out my wand I point it at my arm before swishing at all the first years.

A rope appears from my wand tying around my wrist before slithering around the first years arms and finally Rose's. She looks at me curiously,

"Just in case Rose, just in case..."

Shaking her head with silent laughter we begin to make our way through the Hogwarts corridors, pointing out landmarks to them like the prefects did to us 5 years ago.

After explain the tapping vinegar barrels method I made the rope disappear and sent them to their dorm rooms, I sigh with relief before collapsing in a large armchair with the others.

"Being a prefect is hard work..." I say,

Rose however, appears at that moment, "Austin you patrol every Wednesday with me,"

"Great," I reply sarcastically, "my Wednesdays ruined,"

She hits me playfully on the shoulder and I pull out my wand and turn her hair green,

"What have you done?"

"Nothing Rose..."

"Austin Herriot, you better pray to the dark lords left sock I don't get my hands on you!"

Angry Rose is a bad thing and I was running before she had even finished her sentence. Straight down the common room tunnels and into my own dormitory.

"AUSTIN HERRIOT I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Echoed down the tunnel and I hide under my bed,

The door slams open and she marches in, her hair glowing green around her. Wand drawn Rose scanned the room menacingly,

I point my wand out from the bed, "expelliarmus!"

Her wand flies out of her hand and she whips round to face me,

"Austin, turn my hair back now or I will get my family to prank you for the rest of your school life..."

"You wouldn't!" I say shocked,

She smirks, "oh I would."

I quickly turn her hair back to it's auburn colour and she smiles before saying,

"I'll let you off this time,"

The rest of the evening flew by and before long I was collapsed in my bed snoring loudly. I awake the next morning, first as usual, and begin to get ready, having a quick shower and slipping into my robes.

Lewis however was still asleep and was going to be late for breakfast if he didn't get up soon,

"Levicorpus," I say smiling, Lewis was then dangling in the air,

"Let me down!" He shouts annoyed,

"Wakey wakey!" I reply smiling, "time for a fun day of education,"

He scowls at me before entering the bathroom. I quickly straighten my tie and pin my prefect badge before going to the common room. A few first years were leaving for the great hall confident they could remember their way and I smile, they won't.

It seemed Rose and Pippa had already gone so I had to wait for someone else. Luckily Kai came down soon after and I make my way to the Great Hall with him.

Entering the room my nostrils sniff out the familiar smell of bacon and eggs. I quickly dash down towards the closest source, a platter of bacon in front of some new first years.

"Kai distract the first years, I'll grab the bacon," i smirk,

Next thing I knew, Kai was having an extremely animated conversation with the first years as I slowly grabbed the tray and ran with it victoriously before sitting with the others,

"Bacon is here everyone!" I say smiling widely before grabbing 3 rashers. Professor Sprout was wandering up and down the table handing out schedules to everyone,

"Here you go Austin, I couldn't think of a more suitable candidate for prefect," she said kindly, before passing me my schedule,

"Thank you Professor! My family were very pleased to know I got the position," I reply formally,

She nods passing out other schedules, "the goblet of fire has been enchanted for this years inter-house cup and will be revealed soon for any of you planning to enter." She says hopefully,

A few minutes later Mcgonagall stood up, "welcome students, another year of learning begins. For those wishing to enter this years inter house tournament, you most simply place your name on the goblet of fire," as she said this the goblet appeared in front of the teachers table, a blue flame shining above brightly,

She then drew her wand and traced an age line around the outside, smiling slightly she addresses the hall, "I'd recommend those who are too young to enter, do not attempt to or they shall face the consequences."

Quickly people were entering their names into the Goblet, mainly Gryffindors with the occasional Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

"No Hufflepuffs have entered yet..." Pippa said to no one in particular,

Lewis and Kai however took this as their queue, "we're entering, Rose are you coming?"

"Yep wait for me," she replies grabbing her schedule off the table,

I sigh, "I think I'll enter as well, let's go then," they all smile at me and Pippa comes along too. The Hufflepuff table begin to clap as we make our way up to the goblet,

Lewis went first, stepping over the age line and placing his name in. I quickly scribble my name down on some scrap parchment, it could have been neater... Kai followed shortly after Lewis then finally Rose,

"Rose Weasley! What are you doing placing your name in that goblet?" Came a voice across the hall, turning I spot Albus stomping over,

"Albus! I am capable and old enough to enter this tournament and you cannot stop me," Rose replied calmly,

"Rose, you don't understand what you are doing," Albus said desperately,

"I don't care, I'm doing this Albus, you've entered so why can't I?" She replied angrily before throwing her name in the goblet.

I quietly step forward and place my own slip in the Cup. The flames ignite as my name disappears and I walk away. Slowly the hall begins to empty of students and I pull out my new schedule to check for what lesson I have,

"Defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors," I say to the group,

"Not bad..." Says Lewis smiling, we all leave the hall quickly and make our way through the hallways, reaching the classroom we open the door cautiously,

"Get in, you are almost late. Put your bags down and stand to the side," barked Professor Caine,

I quickly get to the side and find myself stood with Albus,

"Hi Albus," I whisper, "what's going on?"

"I think we are doing a practical lesson of some sort," he replied just as Professor Caine began to speak,

"Welcome class, today is going to be a very practical lesson. I will have you duelling each other to check your progress, over the summer and see where you are all at" after saying this the class began to eye each other up, "now then, shall we have Toby Finnigan and Pippa Mayflower to duel first."

Toby walked up onto the specified duelling platform confidently his wand drawn. Pippa however looked out of her comfort zone,

"When I say go, you must bow before you begin to duel." Professor Caine instructed, "Go!"

They both bowed but quickly Toby shouted, "stupefy!"

A flash of red light shot across the platform Pippa spinning out of the way, "Expelliarmus!" She shouted back. Neither of them dealt any damage until Pippa stumbled into Toby's reducto curse and flew across the room.

Professor Caine quickly helped her up, and barked out the next pair of names"Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy."

This was probably the worst duelling combination that could have been chosen,

"Merlin help us," I said to myself, Lewis and Kai laughing next to me. The duel between Scorpius and Rose went on for a while as they battled relentlessly, at the last moment Rose stunned Scorpius as he petrified her.

Professor Caine finally broke the awkward silence, "an excellent duel there, from both of you."

Kai and Lewis then duelled, Lewis knocking Kai clean off the platform. A few other pairs passed however, none particularly standing out.

"Our final pair for today, Austin Herriot and Albus Potter."

My heart dropped, everyone knew Albus took after his dad in the duelling department,

"Good luck Austin!"

"You can do it Austin!" Came various voices from the class.

Climbing onto the platform I turned to face Al, I grab my wand tightly as Professor Caine says, "Go!"

Bowing quickly I stand and take a defensive stance, a spell flying past my face,

"Levicorpus!" I shout, Albus however was not able to dodge it and found himself dangling by the ankle,

"Nice one Austin," he said before muttering the counter curse, "you'll pay for it though!" He clearly was ahead of the curriculum as I found myself caught of guard by a silent spell,

"Reading ahead Al? Silencio!" I shout, Al tries to speak however my silencing charm had done its magic, pardon the pun, and he found himself unable to speak.

It seemed he wasn't able to do many silent spells so he struggled to hit me, eventually he managed to break the silencing charm and was back to firing curses,

"Aguamentei!" He shouted covering me in water as well as the platform around me, "glacius!" He added, freezing the water around me into a clear sheen of ice before i could react,

"I've got you now Austin," he said smirking, "expelliarmus!"

As I try to dodge the curse I slip on the ice and land painfully on my elbow, "ow! Why did I get the hardest partner?"

Albus finally said, "Incarcerous," and I found myself tied up a soaking wet, bruised mess.

Quickly however I felt my ropes disappear and my body dry off,

Professor Caine was smiling, "that was an excellent duel from both you. It is important to know that you must not only stick to curses, charms can also be very helpful in a duel" she nodded to me," Now off you go,"

Leaving the classroom Lewis caught up with me, "you were fantastic Austin,"

"Thanks Lewis, so were you, it all got a bit serious didn't it?" I reply laughing,

"Well if any of us are selected for the tournament we wont be totally useless," he replied smiling.

The weeks leading up to the name drawing ceremony passed quickly. With more names being added to the goblet and the next thing I knew,

it was November 15th. In the hours leading up to the draw I was in the library looking for a book to do my herbology homework.

"Magical trees, it should be here..." I say to myself, looking at the bookshelf and back at my book list, "oh there it is," I mutter reaching out to grab the book whilst glancing yo see what book I needed next.

However I found myself touching something soft and warm instead of the hard book cover I was expecting. Looking up I spot a pretty girl with long brown hair and Ravenclaw robes on.

"Oh, I'm sorry do you need this book?" I say kindly,

"Sorry, but yes for my herbology..." She replied, blushing bright red,

"It's fine, you take it. I'm Austin Herriot, fifth year, nice to meet you." I check my list again as I wait for a reply, the next book was about fungi, but looking up however I notice she had gone.

"Well that was quick..." I say to myself, after finding the last book on my list I make my way down to the Great Hall for the names to be drawn,

"Austin!" A familiar voice shouts, turning I spot my brother Joshua walking towards me,

"Joshua? What are you doing here?" I ask curiously,

He hugs me and I hug him back, "I've been stationed here for security during the tournament, did you enter?"

I nod, "yes I've entered, along with most of my friends,"

He smiles, "good, well I'll see you around, go get a seat,"

"Okay, see you later," I reply before going into the hall and spotting my friends.

"Hey guys," I say happily,

"Hey Austin," said Rose, "you're just in time I think it's about to start."

After saying this, Professor Mcgonagall and Mr Thomas both stood up and made their way to the front of the hall.

Professor Mcgonagall spoke first, "welcome students. The goblet is now ready to produce the names of the competitors. Remember if your name is chosen you are bound to compete. Good luck to you all,"

Mr Thomas then tapped his wand on the Goblet of fire, and the flames turned a dark red.

A curious silence filled the hall as the goblet spat out it's first two names. Catching them Mr Thomas then revealed, "Theodore Lupin and Sophie Morland from Gryffindor."

Teddy confidently made his way up to the front and Sophie, a girl I recognised from my year, also made her way up.

As the goblet spat out the next two names late red flames roared,

"Cecelia Blake and Richard Zabini from Slytherin,"

Both of these smirked before strutting up to the front,

"I hope they get eaten or something," whispered Lewis making us all laugh quietly and miss the next two names appearing,

"Jane Lawsden and Guy Corner,"

My jaw drops as Guy leaves his seat for the front of the hall,

"He looks scared," whispers Pippa concern in her eyes,

"It's us now, sh," said Kai, excitement in his voice.

The goblet roared for the last time spitting out the final two names for Hufflepuff, I briefly make eye contact with my brother and he nods reassuringly at me.

"Hannah Patil," a girl I recognised from seventh year stood up confidently, "and finally Austin Herriot from Hufflepuff."

The others turned to look at me, my heart sank into my stomach and I stood up shakily and made my way to the front.

Professor Mcgonagall then spoke, "congratulations to all the students who have been chosen, let's give them a round of applause,"

The applause slowly started however no one seemed overly enthusiastic. My friends look concerned for both me and Guy and my brother kept a straight face.

"Could the house champions please follow me for some further information," Mr Thomas announced before walking through a door to the left of the teachers table,

Walking off Guy was waiting for me through the door,

"Hi Austin, scared?" He asked nervously,

I nod, "I regret entering now, I can't do this..."

He patted me on the shoulder sympathetically, "neither can I, but we are in this together so come on,"

Entering the room there are various trophies lining the walls and tables, Mr Thomas was sat in a chair to one side with the other contestants stood around him.

"There you boys are," he says smiling, "now for some information on the first task. As you know it takes place on December twelfth, this gives you just under a month to prepare,"

I nod alongside the others and he smiles at us all, "one thing I can advice you to do is brush up on your spells. It looks like we are going to have an exciting tournament ahead now off to bed with you all."

Everyone slowly went their separate ways towards their own dormitories. Reaching the Entrance hall the Slytherins descended down into the dungeons, sneering as they went. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws began to climb the stairs and I, alongside Hannah, head towards our own common room.

"Congratulations on getting picked," she said smiling at me kindly,

"You too Hannah and it's nice to meet you, aren't you scared?" I reply dumbfounded,

"Nope, well not yet anyway," she replied giggling airily. It seemed she hadn't quite realised what she got her self into.

Tapping the vinegar barrels, I slip quietly into the common room. A cheer comes upon seeing me and Hannah enter however, I sneak over to the corner where my friends are sat.

Hannah it seems loves the attention as she exaggerates everything Mr Thomas said from the other side of the room.

Rose stands upon seeing me, before running and embracing me, I return the hug and sigh sadly,

"Are you okay Austin?" She asks, concern in her voice,

"Yeah, just a bit shocked really," I reply sadly,

Lewis then spoke looking determined, "well we are going to help you through this."

Kai and Pippa nodded and Rose dashed off quickly,

"Where's she off to?" I ask curiously,

The others shrug and I begin to play a heated game of wizards chess with Kai,

"Checkmate." I say victoriously to Kai who scowls,

Rose had finally returned carrying a pile of books, "right Austin, here are some books with some handy spells for you to learn, I've wrote home to my parents asking for some tips an-"

However she was cut off by Lewis, "hang on what was the clue?"

I then repeat what Mr Thomas said about brushing up on our spells,

Pippa looked annoyed, "that really doesn't give you any clues does it..."

I shake my head and say, "no it doesn't, but my brother is here for security so I do feel a bit better, anyway I better go tell my parents. Goodnight guys."

Various replies follow and Kai decides to come up with me, I sit on my familiar four poster bed and summon some parchment, my quill and ink from my trunk.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Well as you know from Joshua being here there is the inter-house tournament being held this year and I have been chosen to represent one half of Hufflepuff. But other than that Hogwarts isn't much different this year still having fun, see you soon, _

_Love Austin. _

Sealing the letter I tie it to Klaus' leg before releasing him out of the small circular window, I quickly change into my Puddlemore united pyjamas before collapsing into my bed.

The next day I awake to find a book on my trunk with a note,

_you never know when this will come in handy - Joshua_

The book it seemed was muggle, on the front was a picture of two men in white fighting, it was called, "a beginners guide to Tae Kwon Do." What ever that was.

Skimming through it contained various muggle fighting moves and diagrams. Eventually when Charlie came out of the bathroom I quickly dashed in and got ready for the day before heading down to breakfast hoping to catch my brother.

As I walked down towards the hall I tripped and face planted,

"Why am I such a failure?" I asked myself rubbing my nose,

"Well it certainly doesn't run in the family," Joshua said seemingly appearing from nowhere and holding his hand out to help me. An idea pops into my head and I execute one of the moves from the book he gave me.

When we finally both get up he smiles and says, "it seems you've looked at the book I gave you,"

I nod, "but why did you give me a muggle book?"

He smirks knowingly, "what if you drop your wand for example and you have to defend yourself?"

I gasp in understanding, "well thank you, I'll try and learn some,"

At that moment Alicia walked past heading towards the Great hall,

"Alicia! Wait for me," I shout down the hall,

She turns and stops seeing who it was, I break into a jog to catch up.

"Hi Austin, how are you?" She asks politely,

I laugh, "still in shock really but other than that okay. Hey have we got potions first?"

She nods before punching me hard on the nose,

"OW! What was that for?" I shout,

"You idiot, now I have to worry about both you and Guy in the tournament! What were you thinking" She replies angrily,

"That's the second time today I've hit my nose, let's see if we can make three shall we?" I reply,

She rolls her eyes, "don't be dramatic, but if you die in this tournament I'm having your broom." She winks,

I sigh in disbelief before heading towards my own table, along the way I'm hit in the nose again, by a flying spoon.

"FOR DUMBLEDORES SAKE IF ONE MORE PERSON HITS ME IN THE NOSE I SWEAR TO MERLIN SOMEONE WILL PAY!" I shout turning to see my brother running,

"Expect the unexpected little brother,"

Sitting down I grab some bacon. Food always makes a situation better. Unless your throwing up, well yeah then it doesn't...

Rose was looking at me strangely, "have you done something to your nose Austin?"

I laugh and reply, "hm well I've face planted the floor and been hit in the face with Alicia's fist and a spoon"

The others start laughing at my expense and I glare at my plate, "traitors, food is now my only friend."

Eventually we decide to leave the hall. On my way out I spot my brother talking to his auror friends, I quickly fire a stinging hex discreetly before slipping into the crowd unseen. My final glimpse of Joshua was him holding his bum in pain.

In the dungeon I managed to get a seat with Lewis. Professor Slughorn entered smiling merrily rubbing his large belly.

Lewis whispered in my ear, "looks like Slughorn has been eating too much,"

I stifle a laugh and disguise it as a cough as I listen in to what Slughorn was saying,

"Okay class we are going to try a strengthening solution today. I believe most of you are capable of this and shouldn't have any trouble. However you will have to leave this potion to mature over the next week" he waved his wand and the instructions appeared behind him,

Over the years of working with Lewis we had come to an agreement, Lewis collected the ingredients whilst I got set up.

When Lewis returns his arms laden with the required ingredients we got to work chopping and squashing the various items required.

"So I've stirred three times clockwise Lewis, now add the pomegranate juice,"

"Will do,"

Pouring the juice the potion made a satisfying sizzle and turned the specified orange colour. Hi-fiving Lewis we sit down as Slughorn approaches us,

"Very well done my boys, such a good shade of orange. 5 points to Hufflepuff. Now go put it in the cupboard to mature," he said happily,

I carried the cauldron to the cupboard as Lewis opened the door smacking me straight in the face by accident. I place the cauldron down before turning to Lewis,

"Lewis Macmillan, you just got my nose..."

Fear appeared on Lewis' face as I drew my wand,

"You better start running..."

He turned to grab his bag as Slughorn dismissed the class before dashing out of the door. I grab my own bag before chasing after him,

"I will get you Lewis!" Echoing down the corridors.

** Reviews are presents ;)**


	7. The Slytherins

**Hey guys, here's the latest instalment of a next generation, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as there is some drama for you all! Sorry it was a bit slow, had lots on with school and upcoming exams, please review so I know what you think :)**

After paying a group of first years to harass Lewis throughout the day I visit Madam Pomfrey, who quickly fixes my throbbing nose.

The first years upon leaving the hospital wing came scurrying up to me, "We've tied Lewis up and left him in the dungeons, now where's our payment?"

Staring at the particularly courageous first year I put my hand in my pocket and scoop out four galleons, I then say, "You're brave, now clear off," passing them the coins.

They quickly scramble round the corner and I make my way to the dungeons spotting Rose along the way. When she spots me I notice her face is red with anger and I try and slip into a nearby tapestry.

"AUSTIN HERRIOT!" Shouts Rose,

I quickly charm the tapestry so it does not open and reply feebly, "I'm not coming out if you're going to shout at me..."

I hear a deep breath before she replies with forced calmness, "What is this I hear about first years kidnapping Lewis?"

My heart drops as I mumble, "I paid them to kidnap him,"

"You better come with me and release him Austin before I hex you all the way to Diagon alley!" She replies,

Gulping I open the tapestry and step out to a wand pointed at my forehead.

"Let's go find him then," I say sighing,

After scouring the dungeons for Lewis, we eventually found him tied up in a tiny broom cupboard that was easy to miss.

Opening the door all I could see was darkness, however Rose quickly lit her wand and revealed Lewis in the corner.

"Thank merlin you guys are here," he said, sighing with relief, "Some first years tied me up and left me here."

I shift my weight uncomfortably under Rose's hard gaze, "Go on Austin tell him,"

"Imayhavepaidtbefirstyears..." I mumble quickly,

Rose prods me in the back with her wand, "Pardon Austin. Speak up for Lewis,"

Glaring at Rose I say slowly, "I paid the first years to get you," he looks at me curiously, "For hitting my nose," I quickly add.

He begins to laugh and it was contagious. Both me and Rose joining in as well. When Slytherins begin to walk past us we guess it is time for dinner and make our way up to the Great hall.

Sitting down I begin to grab bits of food off the nearby plates. Taking an especially large helping of the nearby lasagne. Pippa and Kai eventually drifted into the hall and upon seeing Lewis began to question him.

Kai sitting down first quickly asked, "Where have you been all day?"

Pippa then added, "Nobody has seen you since potions,"

Making brief eye contact with Lewis we begin to laugh and Rose joins in with us before Lewis explains the whole situation which results in everyone joining in.

At some point Teddy came walking over to me, sporting his gleaming Head boy badge he said, "Hi guys,"

Everyone replies before I say happily, "What can we do for you today Teddy?"

He laughs, "Well I've heard about someone paying first years to do their dirty work," I smile sheepishly before he continues, "If you know who this person is please tell them it does not reflect well on their prefect responsibilities,"

Rose nods and replies, "I'll be sure to pass along the message thanks Teddy,"

When he finally walks away Rose smiles at me smugly before saying, "We have patrols tonight,"

Sighing I finish my lasagne and gulp the remainders of my pumpkin juice, "Well I'm not opening the broom cupboards today."

She laughs before standing, "I'll meet you outside the hall in ten minutes okay?"

Nodding I make my way over to a small table that had been added for the aurors staying.

Spotting my brother I make a beeline for him, "Joshua," I say inclining my head to his fellow aurors,

"Austin, what can I do for you?" He replies formally,

I then say confidently, "I was wondering if you would possibly give me some defence lessons for the tournament?"

He thinks for a moment, "When are your patrols?"

Raising my eyebrow slightly I reply, "Every Wednesday,"

He then smiles before stating, "Be at the guest wing, Friday at seven,"

"Thank you so much! I have to go for patrols but I will see you Friday. Bye," I say, quickly dashing from the hall to meet Rose.

"What took you so long?" She asks curiously,

"I was just asking Joshua for some defence lessons ready for the first challenge," I reply,

She nods, "Well we don't have to patrol for an hour or so yet. I'm going to go to the library though, are you coming?"

After spending just over an hour in the library and completing my herbology essay it was time to patrol. Making our way down the the Great hall the corridors were empty.

Whilst patrolling the topic became the tournament and the upcoming challenge.

"Are you nervous Austin?" Rose asked,

Nodding I reply, "Very, I don't know what I'll be up against. I'm hoping Joshua will be able to give me some good spells and stuff,"

She smiles before saying, "It's nice your brother is here,"

I laugh, "Until I get eaten alive by some creature..."

Rolling her eyes, Rose smacks me on the shoulder and I pretend to be injured. However, from a nearby broom closet sounds were drifting towards us.

Looking at Rose I smile smugly, "You're opening this one,"

She sighs before pulling her wand from her robe pocket. Flicking it sideways the door slams open,

"Out you come, detentions for whoever is in there," Rose states with authority,

From the broom closet appears Cecelia and Richard. Hair ruffled and robes looking like they had been hastily thrown on,

Cecelia spotting us both smiles, "Rose, from one prefect to another you wouldn't mind dropping this detention would you?" Her voice laced with sickly sweetness,

Instead of letting Rose speak up I do first, "Cecelia no. You were breaking the rules and being a prefect yourself should know not to,"

Richard snarls at me, "Back off blood traitor. I can't wait to beat you in the tournament,"

I laugh before biting back, "Oh Richard, what makes you so sure you'll beat me,"

"Your a pathetic Hufflepuff that's why," he says angrily, drawing his own wand.

I quickly pull out my own wand and hold it bravely, "If you want a duel Richard then don't blame me if you lose,"

He laughs, "Anytime Austin, bring it on."

Rose and Cecelia step off to the side as I eye Richard up,

"Stupefy!" He shouts directing his wand down at me,

I quickly roll out of the way before standing and slashing my wand, "Reducto!"

The curse flies off down the corridor just missing Richard, angry now he begins to throw a barrage of curses. I take cover behind a suit of armour before shooting a hex or two back.

Thinking back to the duelling lesson I remember Professor Baines words,

_"Charms can also be very useful in a duel,"_

Coming out from behind the suit I say, "Aguamentei," a jet of water issues from my wand soaking the floor around Richard and some splashing Richard himself.

He shoots another curse towards me which makes contact and my arms begin to sprout boils, angry now I shout, "Glacius!"

The water around Richard freezes into a solid sheet of ice and I smile, "Good luck now Richard, stupefy!"

In order to dodge the curse Richard moved quickly and slipped on the ice,

"Pertrificus totalus, incarcerous," I say finishing the duel as Richard freezes, tied up.

Rose then comes back over to my side before saying, "Detention still to you both, Cecelia I trust you can sort Richard out before going to your common room?"

Cecelia nods her eyes wide at the duel she had just witnessed, Rose then smiled, "Goodbye now,"

After we were out of earshot I burst out laughing and so does Rose,

"Did you see her face?" I splutter out between fits of laughter,

Rose nods, her face crumpled up with laughter, after the duel we do a quick scan of the rest of the castle before returning to our common room.

Inside few people were up. The occasional seventh year doing a NEWT essay or some rebellious third years staying up because they wanted to.

The third years spotting us entering disappeared to their dormitories and the the seventh years payed no noticed to us. Looking down at my robe I notice a hole in my robes from the duel.

"Reparo," I say annoyed at Richards stupidity, the robes quickly rejoin before I add, "Well I'm dead on my feet now Rose so, good night,"

She smiles before replying, "Understandable really, good night Austin."

I quickly make my way through the tunnel to my dormitory. Inside everyone is asleep except for Kai who was doing some sort of essay.

"Hey Kai," I say before collapsing onto my bed,

He looks up briefly before replying, "Hi Austin, you haven't done the herbology by any chance have you?"

I laugh and say, "Yeah, you can read through if you'd like?"

I put my hand into my bag before searching for the essay. Eventually I come across the familiar feel of parchment and hand it to Kai,

"Here you go, don't copy it word for word though please," I say anxiously,

He looks at me and laughs, "Such a prefect. Oh are you okay?" Kai asks noticing the marks left on my arms from the boils I had gained during the duel.

Touching my arms I feel the lumps and reply, "Oh yeah. On patrol we found Cecelia and Richard in a cupboard, Richard duelled me and I won,"

His jaw drops and he stutters, "You duelled Richard Zabini?"

I nod and state, "Well to be fair, he challenged me so..."

He shakes his head, "Half of Slytherin will be after you now Austin!"

I change into my pyjamas and climb into bed. Kai was still shaking his head in shock whilst copying my essay,

"Kai I will be fine tomorrow, my brothers here for security so if anything happens he can step in," I say reassuringly,

He nods and I close my curtains before falling asleep. That night my dreams were plagued by Slytherins and curses, I had no wand to protect me and in the end resembled an octopus before I eventually woke up.

Waking up I felt a pain in my back from where I had slept strangely and the duvet kicked off of me. Sighing I open the curtains and spot the others awake and moving around,

"Morning guys," I say sleepily, stifling a yawn,

Kai was finishing another essay. Lewis it seemed was trying to stay awake. William had just come out of the bathroom and Charles was straightening his tie.

They all return my greeting before I get up and have a shower. The hot water luckily soothed the pain in my back and I came out feeling much happier about the day. I quickly change into my uniform and grab my bag,

"You ready to go?" I ask Kai and Lewis,

Kai then replies, "Yeah, just finished my herbology,"

Lewis had dozed off and was leaning against his bed. I slap him on the cheek a few times before saying,

"Come on, it's time breakfast you lazy turd,"

His eyes fly open and he grabs his bag next to him. I laugh and walk out the dormitory, the others following behind and enter the common room. The usual hustle bustle of students filled the room and a notice had clearly been out up as people crowded around it.

"Hang on a second you two," I say curiously, "Let me just check the notice board,"

They nod and I push myself through the throng of excited students to spot the notice clearly posted in the middle of the board,

_19th of November trip to Hogsmeade. Third year and above,_

_Please get your permission slips in if you have not already handed them in from previous years._

I slip out of the growing crowd of students and spot Kai and Lewis by the vinegar barrels,

"Hogsmeade visit this weekend," I say walking towards them,

Lewis smiles widely before replying, "That's good, I need to visit the new Weasley shop there and get a skiving snackbox,"

I raise my eyebrow and say, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that..."

He laughs, "Like you'd take it off me anyway,"

"I'll take that as a challenge, now let's go get breakfast please I'm starving."

Eventually we made it to the Great hall after being chased by Peeves and water balloons through many corridors. Panting I collapse onto the bench and lay my head on the table.

"What happened?" Asked Pippa concerned at the three of us arriving so tired,

I try to speak but no words come out and I pour myself a large glass of pumpkin juice, before gulping it straight away,

I manage to stutter out, "Peeves. Water balloons. Chased us. Dying."

Rose shakes her head in disbelief before tucking into her cereals, Quidditch hoops. I eventually get myself some bacon and toast and eat quickly gaining my energy back.

"Herbology first with the Slytherins," Rose says, reading her timetable,

I smile widely at this news. Since first year my best subject had been herbology along with charms. I had also become friends with Professor Longbottom and one of his favourite students alongside Albus and Rose.

I finish off my second glass of pumpkin juice and pick up my school bag and turn to the others,

"Let's get going then,"

Kai shakes his head sighing, "You're such a herbology lover,"

I glare at him and say, "I'll take that essay off you if you're not careful,"

He smiles apologetically and replies, "I was joking, yes let's go,"

We eventually leave the hall and exit the castle. The cold air nipped at my face as I walked over to the greenhouses,

"Why is it so cold?" Pippa complained,

"It's a little thing called winter Pippa. Or don't you mudbloods know about that?" A voice drawled from behind us,

Spinning round I spot Cecelia and some other Slytherins who glare at us, including Richard.

"Go away Cecelia, go find a broom closet with Richard somewhere," Rose replies angrily,

"Don't bring me into this you-" the next few words made Kai turn an angry red and I grab my wand in fury,

Pointing my wand at Richard I say furiously, "Richard, if you ever call Rose that again I shall hex you into tomorrow. I've already beaten you in a duel once and I'll do it again!"

Richard then just resorted to glaring at me as Professor Longbottom appeared,

"Welcome class, let's get inside as it's freezing out here," a gust of wind hitting us all as he said this, "We are in greenhouse five today, dealing with some dangerous plants."

Everyone follows him towards the greenhouse which he unlocks with a large iron key, he then beckons everyone in saying, "Get inside, I've cast some heating charms so it should warm up,"

Inside everyone rubs their hands together as the feeling of heat engulfs them, I sit at a table with the others and get out my essay.

Professor Longbottom stands at the front smiling. Over the years he had not changed from pictures I had seen when he was younger. He was renowned for being kind to all students and also a great teacher.

"So class," he said eagerly, "Today we are going to be learning about Fanged Geraniums and how to cut them without getting bit,"

After showing us a complicated method to avoid the fangs everyone was handed a mini plant of their own to cut like Professor Longbottom had told us to.

My Geranium was purple and looked harmless enough as the fangs were hidden. I look over at Lewis as he went to cut the Geranium. His a blood red hissed and bit his hand once he got too close.

"Merlin! It bit me!" He cried out,

I laugh and say, "Lewis you put your hand too close,"

I then strictly follow what Professor Longbottom instructed and make a good cut without getting bitten,

Professor Longbottom spotting this then said, "Fantastic class! Look Austin has managed it, 5 points to Hufflepuff,"

I smile and continue to cut until it was ready, before putting it on the side for it to be put away. Professor Longbottom spotting I had finished came over to speak with me,

"So," he began, "Have you begun practicing for the tournament?"

I shake my head before replying, "I'm meeting up with Joshua, my brother, tomorrow for some lessons,"

He smiles, "Sounds good to me, if I can help at all let me know."

"Thank you Professor," I reply happily. I pass him my essay and grab my bag, putting my arms through the straps,

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. In Defence against the dark arts we learnt about Acromantula. Ancient Runes, one of my chosen subjects was spent doing some complicated translations.

Throughout the day however, Richard and the other Slytherins kept a close eye on me and I couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved. On my way down to dinner I spot Joshua walking towards me in his red auror robes.

"Hey little brother, still up for tomorrow?" He says smiling,

I nod and reply, "Yeah at seven? Where are we doing this?"

Pride twinkles in his eye as he says, "Well I've spoken to Professor Mcgonagall and she said we can use one of her classrooms."

I hug him gratefully and he pushes me off of him, "You have to show me you're not useless first," finishing with a wink,

I laugh and wittily reply, "I'm still waiting for you to show me you're not first,"

He glares at me and tries to punch my arm, I quickly dash off through the corridors back to the common room. Along the way I spot Guy,

"Guy! Wait up," I shout down the corridor,

His blonde head turns and spotting me he smiles and says, "Hey Austin, what's up?"

I reply mischievously, "How would you feel about coming to a lesson with me, with my brother?"

He raises and eyebrows and says, "Go on..."

I quickly continue, "Well my brother is here on security, being an Auror so he'll know some good spells and stuff for us to learn?"

Both of his eyebrows shoot up after this and he replies, "Shouldn't you be trying to win not help me?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Well you're my friend I'm not going to want you injured am I?"

He smiled and finally said, "Ueah I'll come with you, I'll meet you just before seven on the fourth floor?"

I nod and reply happily, "Well I'll see you tomorrow,"

By the time I got to the common room everyone was going down for dinner so I ended up going backwards. Sighing I make my way down again still carrying my bag which I had hoped to leave in my dormitory.

On my way I spot various groups of Slytherins discussing things quietly, glancing at me every now and then. Finally Kai comes out of a tapestry and knocks into me,

"Watch where you're go-, oh Kai it's you," I say surprised,

He chuckles, "Sorry about that. Are you okay you seem annoyed?"

I shake my head, "Everywhere I go Slytherins seem to be watching me..."

He looks behind where at that moment was a group of Slytherins shooting sneaky glances at us both. He pinches the bridge of his nose and then says quietly,

"It's what I said last night. Richards going to turn them all against you, I'm sure that's all though,"

I smile weakly, I wasn't convinced at all, "Yeah I'm sure that's all,"

At dinner that night I was quiet and didn't speak much. Everyone looked at me with concern however, Kai had already explained the situation for me.

Back in the common room I sat in a large armchair reading a book on defensive charms when Rose finally sighed, "Austin we know something's up what's wrong?"

I place my book down and look at their concerned faces. Inside I feel warmth from their kindness and concern and quietly I begin to reveal my fears, "I know the Slytherins have never liked me but now they're just being really strange, it's just creeping me out,"

Pippa nods and adds, "I have seen them staring at you and stuff today, why though?"

Rose eyes lit up and she gasped in understanding, "It was your duel with Richard wasn't it?" I nod and she explains to Lewis and Pippa what happened who then begin to look worried.

I then tell them all my biggest fear, "What about the tournament? He has loads of opportunities to hurt me then!" The panic sets in and Pippa and Rose both walk over and put their arms around me in comfort.

Lewis then stood up suddenly determined with an angry look on his face, "Well I'm certainly not going to let him harm you!"

Kai nodded and stood as well, "Guy will be there with you as well don't forget,"

I smile weakly before saying, "Thank you guys, it means a lot. Well I'm having a little lesson with my brother tomorrow on some good spells,"

Rose smiled, "That's a great idea Austin!"

Eventually I forgot about Richard and the Slytherins. The rest of the evening was spent playing various magical games and getting competitive. Especially Lewis and Kai who took everything like it was the Quidditch Cup final.

The next day was un eventful. The Slytherins it seemed had gone back to ignoring me and I was happy with that, before long though it was quarter to seven and I had to get meet Guy.

At that moment I was in the library with Pippa helping her with the recently set charms essay. Noticing the time I grab my bag and stand up,

Pippa looks up curiously and I say quickly, "I've got to go for my lesson with my brother,"

She nods and smiles, "Good luck Austin, see you back in the common room."

Avoiding Madam Pince's evil glare I slip out of the library quietly and make my way to the fourth floor to meet Guy. Climbing the many moving staircases I finally make it to the fourth floor after avoiding the trick step that appears only on Fridays.

Guy was stood leaning against a wall in his muggle clothes. Upon seeing me he smiled and made his way over, "Are you ready for this then?"

I laugh before replying, "It's my brother, not some dark wizard."

He rolled his eyes as we walk down the hallway to Professor Mcgonagall's classroom. The door was slightly ajar as we came up to it and I push it open and enter cautiously. The room was dark and I turn to Guy confused,

"Well he was supposed to be here..."

Guy shrugged his shoulders as the door closed behind us, pushing us both inside. The door Guy discovered had now locked itself and I pull my wand before hearing a voice shout, "Expelliarmus!"

I turn and duck avoiding the blue curse flying towards me, I hear another body connect with the floor and assume Guy had also ducked as well. I recover from shock quickly and crawl along the floor to a nearby desk.

Turning my head I spot Guy sheltering under another desk. I wave my hand to gain his attention before mouthing silently,

_What do we do now?_

He shakes his head before replying silently, _I have no clue..._

Gripping my wand I crouch, steadying myself before jumping up and shouting, "Lumos!"

This then lit the room and Guy also stood up wand drawn. The next thing I knew however, I was flying over desks before landing painfully on one side.

"That was a stupid move of you there Austin," said Joshua appearing from seemingly nowhere, "I didn't know we had someone joining us?"

I pull myself off the floor before rubbing my arm which was aching after the fall, "I hate you for that Joshua! But yeah, this is Guy, he's the Ravenclaw competitor,"

My brother smiles before shaking Guy's hand, "Nice to meet you Guy. Although Austin shouldn't you be trying to beat him, not help him?"

Guy laughed and added, "Nice to meet you too, and I said that to him as well."

I roll my eyes before replying, "Well Guy is my friend so I thought I could help him out,"

Joshua nods and says, "Well you don't know what the tasks will throw at you, always best to have someone watching your back,"

"Yeah and I don't think Hannah is capable of watching mine..."

For the next two hours Joshua taught us a variety of useful spells, from curses to basic healing charms. Anything that could help us in the end. He also made us practice our duelling. I had never seen Guy duel before however, he seemed to possess some talent for it.

"Well," Joshua said clapping his hands together, "I think that is it for this evening, you both show great potential and I have confidence in you both. Next Friday sound good with both of you?"

"Sounds great, thanks again for this Joshua," I say gratefully,

Guy then says, "Yeah, thank you for everything!"

My brother simply laughs and says, "It's nothing, can't have my little brother injured can I? Not his friends. Now go, it's almost curfew for you both,"

We both quickly make our way to the stairs, technically we were still allowed to be out of our common room however, it wouldn't reflect well on our prefect status.

Guy hops on a stair leading upwards and says, "Thanks Austin I'll see you tomorrow,"

"It's fine Guy, see you in Hogsmeade I guess," I reply waving before making my own way down towards the Common room. Walking towards the Great hall I spot two figures walking towards me,

"Get to your Common room now, curfew is in two minutes," a familiar voice drawls,

I stop walking as Richard and Cecelia appear in the lamplight, I quickly smile politely and say,

"Yes I am just making my way back now,"

Cecelia pretends to ignore me, fiddling with a lock of her straight black but Richard stares directly at me before saying slowly, "Oh Austin, you should be careful walking round late at night, alone. You never know what lurks around the corner..."

I nod at them both before continuing on my way. Once out of sight I run to my Common room, seeing shadows in every corner. Legs carried by fear from Richards message I reach the common room entrance. What had he meant?

**Please review if possible. They make me happy and want to write quicker! Updates may be slower now as I have to prepare for my final GCSE exams, but reviews may just convince me to write more... ;)**

**Can I also thank, sabrina-luna-potter for the lovely reviews! **


	8. A trip to Hogsmeade!

**Hey everyone! Yes it's me shock horror but here is another chapter! I know I haven't uploaded in ages but I have GCSE's coming up and I have been very busy so expect slower updates, drama in this chapter, please let me know what you think if you can :)**

Upon entering the Common room I shut the entrance behind me and swiftly made my way towards the dormitories. The few people that were still hanging around ignored me as I entered the boys tunnels.

I thanked Merlin that tonight was Lewis and Kai's Quidditch practice so that they would both be asleep or too tired to notice anything was up. I silently slipped into the dorm and made my way to the bathroom.

Locking the door behind me I turned and faced the mirror, my face was pale with fear and I closed my eyes before breathing deeply. No one could get me here, I was safe. Twisting the silver tap, cold water came steadily flowing out and I washed my face a few times before finally leaving the bathroom and changing for the night.

Lewis and Kai it both seemed were already asleep and William was the only person awake, climbing onto my bed I turn and say quietly, "Goodnight,"

He smiles and nods his head at me before I pull my curtains around me. My eyelids feeling heavy slowly close and before long I was overcome by darkness.

Soon however, I found myself walking down a familiar street. The pavements and shops were both covered in snow and faceless people walked past me in robes.

Looking down at myself I spot that I am wearing muggle clothes, "Where am I?" I say aloud, confused at the strange surroundings.

The faceless people seemed to be walking in one direction down the street, I soon found myself following them cautiously. Something seemed to click somewhere in my mind that I knew this place but my thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream piercing the cold air.

The scream it seemed had come from up ahead however, the faceless people were not fazed and continue to walk. The snow crunching beneath their feet. Another scream rang through the village now and I ran towards the point they were coming from.

Coming round the corner I spot a faceless girl sprawled out on the ground. Her dark red hair surrounding her blank face like blood. A flash of red light and more screams came from the girl. Running forward, I try to help before I was hit by a purple curse and sent flying backwards into the snow.

Pain seared through my body and the screams continued. "Please stop!" I cried out, my body feeling like it was engulfed in flames. The last thing I heard was some nearby laughter before the pain ended and my eyes shot open.

When my eyes adjusted to the darkness I spotted two concerned faces at the end of my four poster bed. Rolling over I quickly grab my wand and say, "Lumos."

A blue light shone from the end of my wand and revealed Kai and Lewis, both of whom were staring at me strangely.

"Are you okay Austin?" Lewis asked first, his face filled with worry. I make note to thank them both properly in the morning before smiling and replying quietly,

"Yeah I'm fine," both looked unconvinced and I continued, "I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Well if you're sure Austin, goodnight," Kai said sleepily climbing back into bed. Lewis however watched me carefully, his brown eyes piercing before I closed the curtains again and drifted back to sleep.

The rest of the night was spent peacefully with no more strange dreams and the morning came quickly. The next day my eyes slowly open and my throat feels dry and painful. Sitting up I open my curtains quietly and grab my wand. It seemed none of the others were awake due it being a weekend, taking this advantage I dashed to the bathroom.

The bathroom floor was cold under my bare feet as I slipped inside. On the sink there was an empty clean glass which I filled and drank quickly soothing my throat. After a quick shower the previous nights events had slipped my mind. A few minutes later I had changed into muggle clothes and was ready for the Hogsmeade visit.

The others slowly began to get up and get ready however, Lewis it seemed had not forgotten the night before,

"Austin," he said, his face emotionless,

"Yes Lewis?" I replied equally emotionless,

"I know there is something you're not telling us about last night."

Sighing I say, "Lewis just leave it. It was only a bad dream."

What Kai then said surprised me, "How come you were screaming in pain like you were under the cruciatus curse?"

The blood drained from my face as the dream flashed in my head. The curse, the pain, screaming, it all added up. Getting of my bed I grab my money and reply angrily, "I have no idea what you mean, how about you just forget about it?" Before walking out the dormitory.

Closing the door behind me I suddenly felt extremely guilty. I had just snapped at my two best friends for caring about me. I quickly make my way through the tunnel, back to the Common room, stomach growling with hunger.

Entering the Common room I was one of few people awake. Many people liked to enjoy their lie-ins however, I wasn't one of those people. Looking around no one I knew was there so I decided to make my way to breakfast alone.

Opening the vinegar barrel and walking through the corridor felt like a routine for me. Following the same path I had taken for five years meant it was pretty basic now. Along the way I spotted a few students wandering around and Peeves flying around in the Entrance hall.

"Oh look a Hufflepuff!" Peeves shouted cackling flying towards me. Before I knew it I had a bombardment of dungbombs flying towards me. Placing my hand in my jean pocket I grabbed my wand and shouted, "Protego!"

The dungbombs hit an invisible shield and I took this opportunity to run towards the Great hall,

"No come back, itty bitty let Peeves have some fun!" Shouted Peeves as I made my way towards the Hufflepuff table. It seemed Hufflepuff liked to lay in the most as the table was nearly empty except for a few stragglers here or there. Luckily one had red hair and I sat myself down opposite her.

Rose Weasley wasn't your lazy girl. She would wake up early and get things done the day they were sat. To no surprise at all she was engrossed with a book in one hand and eating cereals with the other.

"Earth to Rose," I say laughing, waving my hands in front of her face. Still no reply, her eyes scanning from left to right rapidly, at this point she had given up with cereals and was just reading.

"What are you reading I wonder?" I say curiously, laying my head down I spot the cover, "Ways to a wizards heart..."

Grabbing the book I pull it away from her and her face shoots up, eyes blazing with fury, "Give me the book," she says slowly,

I smirk flicking through some of the pages, "I'm surprised really, this book hasn't even mentioned bacon... Which lucky wizards heart are you trying to charm eh?"

She blushes a deep red matching her hair before mumbling, "No one, now give me that,"

I pass the book back before apologising, "Sorry Rosie, you're going to Hogsmeade today aren't you?"

She nods before tucking the book into her bag where it disappears. Grabbing some bacon and eggs I begin to tuck in as slowly more people began to appear in the hall. Pippa appeared first, then Kai and Lewis. Upon seeing them I looked down at the remnants of my breakfast.

"What's wrong with you?" Whispered Rose,

I shake my head and reply quietly, "I'll tell you later,"

She nods discreetly as the others sit down, "Morning!" Pippa says happily,

Lewis sat next to me one one side of the table and Kai sat opposite. I pour myself some pumpkin juice and turn to Lewis, "Want some?"

He nods and I pour him some as well, Pippa then said, "I cannot wait for this Hogsmeade visit today!"

Kai then said, "Me neither! I need to stock up on chocolate frogs from Honeydukes,"

I smile at them both before Lewis spoke, "Austin I've left my money back in the dormitory, do you mind coming back with me as you've finished eating?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rose looking between us both curiously. "Yeah of course I can," I reply with an awkward smile,

Standing Lewis turned to the others, "Meet you back here in a bit?"

They nod and we leave the Great hall and turn towards the kitchens. Halfway towards the Common room Lewis broke the awkward silence hanging over us both,

"We are not angry at you Austin."

I sighed with relief and laughed, "I'm so sorry Lewis, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to snap at you!"

He also laughed before replying, "Yes we guessed you didn't mean to. Now I didn't actually leave my money so we can probably go back now..."

Heading back towards the Hall people were beginning to queue up for Hogsmeade. Even after the second wizard war security had stayed tight at Hogwarts. This meant Filch was still allowed to poke students with his secrecy sensors upon leaving the school.

Luckily at that moment Kai, Pippa and Rose joined the growing queue of students. Making our way over to them I pull out my permission slip in preparation.

A minute or two of idle chat oases before Filch called us forward one by one. Somehow I managed to end up last and the others laughed as Filch poked me with his secrecy sensor,

"Nothing seems to be out of order. Permission slip?"

Sighing I hand over the crumpled parchment and he briefly scans it over before mumbling, "You can go now."

Rejoining the others we step out of the castle into the crisp winter air. The grounds were lined with frost and the grass crunched beneath our feet. Clapping my hands together I blew into them to preserve the warmth,

"Lovely weather isn't it," I say sarcastically,

The others laugh as we make our way towards the open gates,

"Where are we going first?" Pippa says curiously,

"Do you mind if we pop into Scrivenshaft's? I need a new quill," asked Rose,

"I need to get my mum a birthday present..." Said Lewis sighing,

I laugh and reply, "we can go to Gladrags and get her something nice,"

He smiles gratefully as the trees surrounding the path begin to thin and the picturesque village comes into sight ahead. Smoke drifting up from the chimneys and the scene looking like a gingerbread town.

Many excitable younger students were running up and down the paths. Their arms laden with Honeydukes and Weasley Wizard Wheezes bags.

"I'll come with you Lewis to help find your mum a present if you'd like?" Offered Pippa smiling,

Lewis quickly replied gratefully, "That would be great Pippa! Thank Merlin I had no clue..."

Rose nodded at me and I realised she was still expecting me to tell her about what had happened with Lewis and Kai.

"I'll go with Rose then to get her quill. See you guys at the Three Broomsticks in a bit?" I said addressing everyone,

The others waved and continued on their way down the high street whereas, Rose and I went into the shop on the left side of the pavement. Scrivenshaft's was a small, dusty old shop. Scrivenshaft himself was ancient and the shelves were simply lined with quills of all shapes, sizes and colours.

"Are you looking for any quill in particular?" I ask searching the shelves for something nice,

She laughs and replies, "There's no point in stalling just tell me what happened,"

I sigh and begin to tell her the whole story from the beginning. Richard's creepy threat, the dream, the argument. By the end Rose's face was emotionless.

"Rose? Rosie," I say waving my hand in front of her face, "Got anything to say?"

"It was only a dream remember Austin. A strange dream yes, I'm sure it has happened before. When we get back we can go to the library and check," her face was determined and I found myself hugging her tightly,

"Thank you Rose. Now let's find a quill!"

Eventually we left the shop, both of us carrying a bag. Rose had chosen a pretty deep blue quill and I had picked myself up a mysterious grey quill of my own.

"Well we better go meet the others," I say happily walking down the frosty street.

On one side an impromptu snow fight had begun between some Slytherins and some Gryffindors and on the other Albus and Scorpius were whispering mischievously.

The sign for the wizarding pub dangled overhead and I pushed open the old wooden door letting Rose in first,

"Thank you Austin," she said smiling, "I'll get us a butterbeer. The others are over there,"

Following her finger to where she was pointing I spotted that they had somehow secured a booth in the corner. I awkwardly squeezed through small gaps between tables to make my way over to them avoiding banging into any students.

I finally squeeze down in the booth next to Pippa who was at that moment sipping a golden butterbeer. She put the drink down and smiled before saying, "Hello Austin, where's Rose?"

I laughed noticing the butterbeer moustache that had formed before pointing to the till and replying, "Just getting us a butterbeer. Lewis did you get your mum her present?"

He smiled sipping his butterbeer opposite me, "Yeah I did thanks. Pippa found a cardigan she thought she would like so I need to post it,"

"We can go after we've finished here Lewis if you'd like?" Kai asked nibbling on a chocolate frog as Rose appeared with two butterbeers in hand.

"Here you go Austin, so what's going on?" she said curiously placing the butterbeer in front of me.

"Thanks Rose! So Lewis needs to visit the post office after here," I reply sifting through the chocolate frog cards piling up in the middle of the table.

Pippa then said, "Urm guys I have to quickly go somewhere after here,"

"Oh where's that Pip?" Rose replied smiling,

"Oh just to Honeydukes again," she said rubbing her neck going slightly red in the face,

"I can come with you if you'd like?" Began Rose politely,

Pippa then grabbed her bag and stood up, "I'll meet you all back at the castle, see you later," before she quickly left.

"Well that was strange..." I said laughing,

Rose looked torn between going after her and staying,

"Rose she's only in Hogsmeade, it might be a surprise or something what she is doing," said Kai comfortingly,

She smiled, "You are right Kai, now shall we go get this present posted?"

We stayed for a little while longer before descending back onto the snow covered streets. The post office was back at the top of the high street so we decided we would head back to the castle after.

"When is your mums birthday then Lewis?" I asked curiously,

"Oh it's on Thursday but I thought I'd better send it early," he replied smiling as we pushed open the post office door, a bell jingling as it opened.

Inside the shop was well lit, the walls were lined with owls of different shapes and sizes all on different coloured stands. These stands let you know how long it would take with this owl and how much it would cost.

"So it's Saturday today and I want it delivered before Thursday so four days maximum guys," Lewis said reading the stand closest to him.

We all split up and read the stands trying to find the best one for Lewis. Eventually Rose found a large barn owl sitting on a yellow stand,

"I think this ones good Lewis!" Called Rose across the post office,

"What does it say?" Replied Lewis curiously,

"Three day delivery time and a galleon," Rose read from the stand,

Lewis then went and got the post office worker to tie his parcel to the owl before paying. As we left the shop a light flurry of snow began to fall and we turned to each other.

"So are we heading back now?" I asked happily snow drifting into my clothing and sticking,

"I think we better do, everyone else will start leaving soon," replied Rose,

We then began to walk up the long path back to the castle. As the shops disappeared from sight behind me I couldn't help but feel a slight sense of déjà Vu. A slight sense of fear washed over me as I realised where from.

"Guys we have to get out of here. Now!" I said panic obvious in my voice,

The others stopped and turned to me, "What's wrong Austin?" Replied Rose calmly,

All of a sudden the silent path was filled with piercing screams of pain. Understanding dawned on Rose's face as I pulled out my wand and ran down the path.

The others followed behind quickly their feet crunching in the snow as we entered an area surrounded by trees. The little light left as the sun began to set wasn't able to pierce the tree tops and the forest was dark.

"Lumos," I said calmly illuminating the path,

Another set of screams pierced the air and I continued to run onwards through the dark forest. As I ran the screams became closer and I saw some movement up ahead.

"Nox," I whispered, the light from my wand fading,

Shouts of, "Austin where are you?" Echoed through the silent forest but I continued to crawl towards where the movement had happened. A large bush ahead offered some refuge and I crawled into it peeking out into a large clearing.

In the centre of the clearing lay a body like the one in my dream. It was of a girl and I began to panic. I decided to stop hiding and instead ran over to the still body.

My heart sunk as I realised it was Pippa laying in the snow. Her red hair sprawled around her face, I quickly put my fingers to her neck and check her pulse which luckily was still beating,

"We have to get her to Madam Pomfrey!" I say to myself before grabbing my wand and sending out a series of red sparks into the sky.

At that moment a deafening blast sounded from behind me, spinning I was knocked head on by a red curse before flying into a nearby tree. My wand rolled away from me amongst other twigs and I laid feebly on the ground.

Luckily Rose, Kai and Lewis came running into the clearing wands drawn and lit, giving the whole place a blue glow.

"Pippa!" Screamed Rose running over to her side,

Lewis scanned his wand around and finally came across me, "Oh my goodness Austin are you okay?"

I nodded weakly as he came over and helped me up, supporting my weight with his own.

"What happened?" Questioned Kai conjuring a stretcher before placing Pippa onto it and levitating her,

"I don't know I ran off. Followed the screams and found Pippa before I was cursed and sent flying," I replied quietly,

"We need to get back to the castle now!" Commanded Rose and we quickly made our way back through the dark forest. Eventually when we reached the main path other students were also leaving giving us some sort of security.

"Rose!" Came a voice from behind, turning it was Teddy jogging up to us,

"Teddy, thank goodness you've found us," said Rose sighing with relief,

"What happened?" He asked taking in the sight of Pippa and my own injured bodies,

"They were attacked back in the forest, we need to get Pippa to the hospital wing she still hasn't woken up!" Lewis answered quickly,

Teddy nodded before drawing his wand, "Expecto patronum!"

His wand shot out a beautiful silver must which formed into a wolf who looked at Teddy expectantly,

"Tell Mcgonagall, two students have been attacked, send the aurors to protect the path," Teddy said his authority evident. The wolf quickly took off up the path lighting the way as it ran, "Now come on, lets get you two back to the castle," he said before helping Lewis support me.

When we neared the castle entrance Mcgonagall came running down the steps towards us,

"To the hospital wing immediately all of you. I'll need to question you all," she said, her voice authoritative yet filled with worry.

Manoeuvring the magic staircases was problematic with a stretcher to levitate but eventually we burst into the quiet hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey, who at that moment was straightening some bed sheets, turned in surprise and gasped. However, this was quickly replaced by a determined face filled with calm.

"Place them both on the beds, quickly now," she instructed drawing her wand, "I'll deal with you after I've helped your friend here." She said pointing at me before going over to Pippa.

I laid in the bed my abdominal area hurting as Madam Pomfrey continued to wave her wand over Pippa's body. At some point she began administering Pippa potions.

Professor Mcgonagall also appeared to question me on the days events and I told her everything I knew, apart from the dream. Finally after some intense questioning she sighed,

"Thank you Austin for your cooperation, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thank you professor but I'm fine, what happened to Pippa?" I replied worriedly,

Her nostrils flared with anger as she said quietly, "Pippa had been tortured by the cruciatus curse. Luckily Madam Pomfrey thinks she will be okay but she will need all the support she can get,"

Madam Pomfrey also came over and said softly, "I've given her lots of potions that should help. If you hadn't have got to her when she did, well she may not be how she is today..."

Tears filled my eyes and I managed to reply, "Thank you for everything,"

"Now let's get you checked out," she replied scanning my body with her wand, looking over at Pippa her chest slowly rose and fell and I realised how lucky I was to have saved her.

I was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey giving me a small glass phial filled with a strange purple liquid, "Luckily you only had some bad bruising, drink that and I'll get you something to eat and you can go."

After drinking the potion, which tasted disgusting, I ate some toast and Madam Pomfrey said I was free to go. Professor Mcgonagall it seemed had gotten hold of my brother and had told him to escort me to the common room.

Leaving the hospital wing, Joshua was stood there in his auror robes and wand in hand,

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned,

I laughed waving my hand, "Well I've certainly felt better,"

He then began to walk down the corridor and I followed along, most students were in their common rooms however, a few hung around here and there.

"How is your friend, Pippa is it?" He asked curiously,

I sighed before replying, "Well she's a lot better than she could have been if I hadn't have found her."

He placed his hand on my shoulder before smiling kindly and saying, "You were incredibly brave, you didn't know what you were up against but you still saved her. Not many Gryffindors would do what you did,"

Warmth filled me as I smiled back gratefully, "Thank you Joshua, be careful on patrol please. Goodnight,"

He nodded his head in acknowledgment before walking away and I entered the common room. Luckily everyone was paying more attention to the large game of Exploding Snap than to me and I slipped by to the dormitory tunnel unnoticed.

Inside the dormitory though was another story. Lewis and Kai were both sat on their beds whispering as I entered and they stopped upon seeing me.

"Austin!" Lewis exclaimed surprise evident on his face, "Madame Pomfrey let you go then?"

I nod and say quietly, "Sorry you two but I'm really tired, can I speak to you tomorrow?"

Lewis nodded and Kai replied, "Sure, get a goodnights sleep Austin,"

Changing into my pyjamas I collapsed into bed before pulling the curtains around me. I then felt a strange sharp object digging into my leg, sitting up I lit my wand and noticed an envelope.

With shaking hands I opened it to find a small piece of parchment,

_"This is only the beginning."_

A shiver went down my spine as I tucked the parchment under my pillow and put my wand away again. That night I really appreciated having roommates.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't usually write drama so please let me know how you think I did. Also my friend drew some incredible fan art which you will find here, .com feel free to follow or message me :)**


	9. Another announcement?

**Another chapter is up! I felt so bad for leaving a large gap between my last update so I've managed to do this one quicker. Sadly my exams begin next week but I will try and squeeze this in still. A huge thank you to the three new people who followed my story, as usual enjoy and review if you can as feedback really helps :)**

That night I had no mysterious dreams of any sort. In fact when I awoke the next morning I had a strange suspicion one of the many potions I had to take was a Dreamless sleep draught.

Sitting up in bed I stretch and I feel an excruciating pain course through my body. Crying out in pain I clutch my side and lay back again. A few moments later my curtains were torn open by a concerned Lewis.

"Are you alright?" He asked genuinely worried,

The pain began to suppress and I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding. I managed to muster, "No I'm not okay Lewis, I feel like my stomach is being ripped apart..."

He nodded solemnly before turning to Kai and saying, "Keep an eye on Austin I'm going to Madam Pomfrey,"

A minute or two later Kai came over to me carrying a glass of cold water. Placing it down on my bedside table he said kindly, "Drink. It might help, is there anything else I can do for you?"

I shake my head and sip the ice cold water slowly. The cool liquid soothes my dry throat and I croak, "Thanks Kai,"

He smiles before starting an essay we had been set the previous week. A short while later Lewis returned with Madam Pomfrey following not far behind. She was equipped with a small first aid kit and her wand.

Coming to stand by my bed she began to observe me quietly, "What symptoms do you feel?" She said suddenly startling me.

I quickly replied, "When I move too much my stomach area burns?"

She nodded and said a spell quietly swishing her wand over my stomach. The tip then glowed a dark blue and she frowned, "That wasn't what I expected," she said confused, "You've been hit by a relatively unknown curse that seems to cause pain to the receiver,"

Lewis stood to her right then asked, "But you will be able to stop it, won't you? He has the tournament soon and he can't forfeit..."

Madam Pomfrey laughed before replying, "Yes my boy, I'll have him fixed in a few minutes. Now do me a favour and go get some breakfast for him,"

The dormitory slowly emptied out and Madam Pomfrey opened her first aid kit. Inside the kit was huge due to an undetectable extension charm and she has a large variety of potions.

"How is Pippa today?" I asked quietly,

Whilst searching for a particular potion she stopped briefly before replying, "She is a much better condition today. Hopefully she might wake up today and be out by Wednesday,"

I nod and smile, "That's good then, will she be allowed visitors if she wakes up?"

Madam Pomfrey laughed and said, "Of course, what she needs is her friends right now. She might be questioned by the aurors first. Now take this potion and the pain should go,"

I comply and drink the foul smelling, orange liquid. It burns my throat as it travels downward but instantly I feel a cooling sensation spread throughout my abdominal area.

"It feels better already, thank you," I say gratefully, sitting up by myself for the first time that morning.

She nods before picking up her first aid kit, "Rest, eat and drink you can see Pippa later," she called as she left the dormitory. With a slight ache I got up and quickly changed and made my way to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth.

Looking in the mirror for the first time I noticed the damage on my arms; large vicious purple and black bruises lined them and I cringed at the sight of them. The sound of the dormitory door opening alerted me of someone's presence and I washed my face with cold water before stepping out.

Lewis was stood smiling holding a large plate of food in his hands and a glass of pumpkin juice was set on the dormitory table. He then put the plate down and said, "Madam Pomfrey said you need to eat so there you go, also we can see Pippa about midday apparently."

I nod and reply, "Thanks Lewis," before sitting down and beginning to eat slowly. Lewis sits down on the end of his bed and picks up a nearby book, flicking through it aimlessly.

Sighing I say, "Ask me whatever you're thinking Lewis,"

He suddenly turns a bright red at being caught before replying, "All I want to know is what happened?"

Turning to face him I smile sadly, "Honestly Lewis, if I knew myself I would tell you. All I remember is Pippa screaming in pain and being hit by a curse before you and the others arrived."

Lewis nodded and began to think quietly whilst I continued to eat. After finishing I stand up holding the plate and glass, "Better return this to the House Elves,"

Lewis also stood up and said, "I'll come with you,"

Walking over to my bed I pick up my wand off my bedside and notice the mysterious note sticking out from my unmade bed. Slipping the note into my jean pocket conspicuously before turning round with a fake smile, "Let's go then,"

Walking out of the dormitory I shrunk the plates and glass and tucked them in my other free empty pocket for convenience. The common room was quite busy upon entering. However, none of my friends other than Lewis were in sight but he was busy looking at the notice board.

Quietly I snuck across to the fire before pulling out the note and throwing it in. The parchment then began to crinkle and blacken around the edges under the intense heat and flames before it disintegrated into ashes. Feeling like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders I walked back to Lewis and dragged him away from the notice board.

"You seem much more chirpy," he commented curiously,

Smiling I reply, "Sometimes things just aren't worrying over anymore," Lewis shot me and odd look sideways but I ignored it and walked towards the kitchens.

The visit to the kitchens was brief. After returning the plate and glass we were bombarded by helpful house elves with dishes of food,

"Would sir like a jam tart?"

"Can I interest mister in an iced bun?"

"No thank you, honestly," I say before dashing for the exit. Lewis was unlucky enough to have been caught and came out with his arms laden in pastries of all sorts.

Laughing at him I say, "What are you going to do with all those?"

Shrugging his shoulders he replies, "We can take them for when we see Pippa I suppose?"

Eventually we made our way up to the hospital wing, meeting the others along the way as they left the library. Walking along with Lewis laughing I heard a call of, "Where are you two going?"

Turning I saw Rose and Kai jogging towards us. Smiling at them both I reply, "To visit Pippa, come with us?"

They both nod and fall into step alongside us. Kai and Lewis began speaking loudly about the tournament and the first task, making guesses at what it could be and Rose turned to look at me.

"Are you okay Austin?" She said concerned,

I smile and nod, "I've been better but I've also been worse. Don't worry about me it's Pippa who I'm sure is worse."

She smiles sadly and puts her arm around my waist and squeezes. I putt arm around her shoulder and pull her in for a one armed hug. Eventually we reached the hospital wing and entered quietly.

Only one bed was occupied and that was by Pippa. She was sat upright in a set of green hospital robes. Upon seeing us all a smile filled her pale face and she waved eagerly and beckoned us over.

Grabbing some nearby chairs we all sat around Pippa's bed before Madam Pomfrey bustled over and said, "Could you all be careful please as Miss Mayflower is still in a delicate condition."

We all nod and she disappears back to her office. Rose then said gently, "How are you feeling Pippa?"

"I could be a lot worse if you guys hadn't of saved me..." She replied tears filling her eyes,

"Why were you alone?" Kai asked softly,

Pippa's face already red from the crying somehow turned a deeper shade and she sputtered out, "I was meeting Albus."

"Albus?" Rose exclaimed, "What were you doing with my stupid cousin?"

If Pippa could at that moment I think she was prepared to melt from embarrassment. Eventually she muttered, "He asked me to go on a walk..."

"And he just left you to go back by yourself?" I asked furious at how foolish Albus had been,

"No no! He didn't leave me I left in case we saw you guys on our way back," she replied quickly with a defensive tone,

"Hang on," said Rose smirking, "Are you and my cousin a thing now?"

Pippa sighed before replying, "Later Rose, anyway Austin how are you I heard from Madam Pomfrey you weren't too good this morning?"

I hand her a tray of cakes before replying, "These are for you and yeah I'm fine now thank you, some rare curse thing,"

Pippa nods with a grim expression before saying quietly, "Thank you Austin for doing what you did and saving me,"

I smile widely and reply, "Pippa it's fine, any of us would have done it for each other."

The rest of the time was spent eating cakes, laughing and keeping Pippa happy before Madam Pomfrey threw us out for being too loud and, "Disturbing her work,"

Eventually Pippa was released on the Wednesday and returned back to lessons that day. When she entered the Great hall that morning the whispers began about where had she disappeared to and rumours begun to spread.

Quickly she sat down on the bench next to Rose and put her head down to avoid the many stares in her direction. I put some food on a plate for her before passing it over the table and placing it in front of her.

"Come on Pippa. Just ignore them," Rose said giving Pippa a reassuring hug, "Don't let them show they've got to you,"

Pippa then sat up determined and began to eat. The whispers gradually died down until everyone had moved on from Pippa's sudden reappearance.

"Defense against the dark arts with Gryffindors first, not too bad..." Read Lewis aloud from his timetable,

I playfully tap Pippa from across the table and say laughing, "You get to see Albus,"

She blushes and hits me on the shoulder as the others laugh alongside me. The day after we first visited Pippa she revealed how she had growing feelings towards Albus.

Eventually we left the Great hall alongside everyone else and made our way to defence against the dark arts. When we arrived at the class we were some of the first people there and split off into our seats. I sat with Lewis and Kai whilst Pippa sat with Rose.

Slowly people began to appear and the classroom began to fill and eventually Professor Caine also arrived in her black robes looking severe as usual.

She stood at the front and drew her wand, swishing it and revealing a large amount of writing on the blackboard behind her.

"Right class, today we are learning about Acromantula, can anyone tell me anything about them that they already know?"

As usual Rose's hand shot up alongside Scorpius' and Albus'. Professor Caine scanned the three of them before saying, "Albus, go on."

Smiling smugly at Scorpius he said confidently, "Acromantula are a particularly large species of spider usually found in rainforests. However, some can be found in the forbidden forest."

"Correct Mr Potter," she said showing no emotion, "They are also renowned for guarding dwellings and treasure hoards."

At the front of the classroom to one side I noticed a large box covered with a black sheet. Professor Caine then made her way over towards the sheet and pulled it off revealing the underneath.

The sheet was disguising a caged Acromantula. It was evidently dead as it had curled up and was not moving however, the sight of it still made me feel sick.

"Professor Hagrid luckily found this one dead a few days ago and I was able to show you it in lesson," smiling she summoned a long stick with her wand and began pointing it at various parts of the spider's anatomy.

"Notice it's pincers. Filled with valuable venom however, it is extremely toxic and can kill easily,"

I shuddered noticing the dark, large pincers and it's piercing black eyes staring out at the class. Professor Caine speaking again drew my attention away from the face and instead to it's underbody.

"Now class," she said, everyone silent under her strict gaze, "The rest of the Acromantula's body is heavily armoured however the underbody isn't. It is soft and fleshy and is the best place to aim if up against one, they also dislike fire and light."

Lewis next to me leant in towards me and whispered, "I'd hate to come across one of those... Just looking at it makes me feel sick."

I laughed quietly before stopping when Professor Caine shot me a deathly glare. Eventually we began taking notes on what we had been told about the various body parts and drawing a diagram to look back on.

The lesson seemed to fly by and soon I was making my way to the North Tower alongside Pippa for Divination.

"Did you do your dream diary?" Pippa asked curiously,

Laughing I reply, "I made it up but yeah I have,"

She joined in laughing and said, "Well I missed a day when I was in the sort of coma thing,"

I smiled sadly and changed the topic, "So have you heard the rumour there might be another Yule ball?"

She then began to chat excitedly about the ball and dresses she had seen. I pretended to be interested to keep her happy. At some point we reached the north tower and climbed the ladder into Professor Trelawney's classroom.

Climbing through the hatch about as gracefully as a flobberworm I was overcome by a strong smell of various herbs and spices. Off to one side was a mountain of blue and pink teacups and most of the class was already present.

Sadly we shared divination with the Slytherins so Pippa and I sat off to one side at a table with two comfy cushions for us to sit on.

Dropping my heavy bag I plop down onto the cushion, Pippa alongside me. William and Charles sat on the table next to us and we all exchanged greetings before Professor Trelawney began to speak.

"Hello my dears, today we shall be looking at crystal balls and looking into the future..."

Some of the Slytherins quietly sniggered and I found myself smiling slightly at her strange personality.

"Now look into your crystal balls and I shall come round and look also..."

Turning to face Pippa I said quickly, "You can look first."

She glared at me but began to stare into the depths of the crystal ball. My attention began to drift and I became fixated upon the fire burning by Trelawney's desk. Suddenly I was snapped from my trance by Pippa whispering, "I can't see anything you try."

Laughing I reply, "What makes you think I'll see anything?"

She shrugs and I sigh before concentrating on the ball. All I could see was transparent glass and the table however, it was slightly distorted through the glass.

"Nope I can't see an-" I began to say before the image in the crystal ball began to change. It was filled with darkness and all that I could see was piercing eyes in all directions. Gasping I fell backwards off the cushion and Pippa came running over to me quickly.

"Are you okay?" She cried sitting me up,

I nod before replying, "I'm fine. I thought I saw something but I was probably just my eyes playing tricks on me..."

She smiled but clearly wasn't convinced and Professor Trelawney came over to us, her eyes wide behind her ginormous glasses.

"Mr Herriot, did you see something?" She asked, her blue eyes scanning over me,

I shake my head and reply, "No professor I think I just imagined it."

Raising an eyebrow she thought aloud, "Most pureblood families have a seer in them somewhere along the line..."

Pippa stares at me her eyes curious and I quickly shake my head and say, "I'm not a seer! I've never had a vision in my life and I didn't see anything in the crystal ball."

When Divination finished I had a free period before history of magic and I decided to go to the library.

"I'll meet you at history of magic okay?" I say smiling at Pippa,

"That's fine, where are you going?" She asks curiously,

Scratching my neck I reply lying, "Oh... to speak to Professor Caine about the essay she set today,"

She laughs and replies, "You're such a geek sometimes," before wandering off to find the others.

After she turned the corner I quickly slipped into a nearby tapestry and made my way to the third floor where the library was located. Along the way I slipped behind a statue in order to avoid Rose, Lewis and Kai.

Finally I reached the refuge of the library. A few older students were dotted around working and I made my way over to the desk where Madam Pince was sat.

"How can I help you?" She asked sounding entirely unenthusiastic,

Smiling politely to stay on her good side I reply, "Do you keep pureblood family trees or information on them?"

She stands and beckons for me to follow her through the maze of bookshelves and tables. Eventually we come across a small bookshelf with glass covers protecting each shelf.

"What family are you looking at?" She asks unlocking the bookshelf,

Inside I spot the familiar Malfoy crest on one and the Greengrass crest on another. However in the bottom right corner I spot a deep red book with two owls on it's covers, "The Herriot's please,"

She grabs the red book and passes it to me before locking the bookshelf again, "Return it to me when you finish please," she then disappeared to help some other students.

Sitting down at a nearby table I opened the book and began to read. The book spanned all the way back to the sixteen hundreds and the most recent entry was a paragraph about me.

I began to flick through the previous pages looking at old family members. Eventually I reached the late eighteen hundreds and had just come across another female family member.

_Morgana Herriot, 1823-1924._

_Morgana was a talented witch who attended Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw. Morgana then became a real head in the healing revolution and helped set up St Mungos hospital that still stands today. However she is most well known for her seer abilities that she discovered in divination. Many of her prophecies line the Department of Mysteries shelves._

"It's only a coincidence, I might of not even seen anything in the ball, might have just been the light, I'm not a seer" I say aloud panicking,

I stare at the paper for longer, each letter jumping out at me. 'Who am I kidding?'

Shutting the book, I tuck my chair back in before going over to the desk again where Madam Pince was stamping books now. Placing it down in front of her I say, "Thank you very much, I found what I needed,"

She ignores me and I leave the library. The rest of the day passed slowly, I managed to avoid answering Pippa's questions about where I had gone and by the end of the day I felt extremely tired.

"I am so hungry!" Announced Lewis rubbing his stomach as we entered the Great hall,

Laughing I reply wittily, "There is a surprise,"

He rolls eyes and hits my arm playfully, I feign injury as we sit down at the Hufflepuff bench as usual. The hall was buzzing with activity as more people kept arriving and the food appeared on the table in front of us.

Taking a variety of foods that there were on offer I began to eat quickly. I had been starving since I hadn't eaten anything during my trip to the library and I hadn't had a chance to visit the house elves. This meant I may have eaten a little bit more than usual...

Eventually by the end of the feast I felt ready to pop and dead on my feet however Professor Mcgonagall stood up at her pedestal and Professor Longbottom clanged his knife and glass together in order to silence the hall.

Looking out at everyone she began, "I hope you all have had a good beginning to the school year. As you know the first task of the Inter-house tournament is rapidly approaching," at this point excited whispers began however she continued to speak anyway, "There is also another tradition... The Yule ball."

Before the announcement only a few people were whispering. However now every single girl in the hall turned to their friends and began gossiping and planning outfits and the boys seem nonplussed.

Professor Mcgonagall caught my eye and we smiled at the madness that had ensued over one event. "It shall be held on the Christmas Eve and is available to students third year and upwards," by this point very few people were paying attention and she sat down smiling at the chaos she had caused.

"What are you going to do for a date?" Asked Pippa facing Rose,

Rose blushed and I realised she had been thinking about someone secretly but she quickly replied, "I'm not sure yet, see if anyone asks first. What about you? Will you be going with Albus?"

Pippa then was the one blushing as she said, "I wish, have to see if he asks me or not..."

Rose patted her shoulder sympathetically and I quickly added, "I'm sure he will Pippa don't worry about it."

At some point people began to leave the hall and the excited chatter that filled it begun to gradually die down slowly. Returning to the common room with the others I started on the essay Professor Caine had set us before Rose stood and announced, "We have to go on patrol now Austin,"

I nodded in reply before rolling up my parchment and handing it to Lewis, "Could you put this in my bag please Lewis?"

He smiled and replied, "Yeah that's fine, have fun."

Rose had already left the Common room so I jogged out to catch up with her. Most of the chat whilst on patrol was based around the first task and the upcoming Yule ball. That was until two figures snuck out from a tapestry right into our path.

"Albus, Scorpius, you should be in your Common rooms," I said sternly but smiling at my friends,

Albus then replied, "Sorry you two we were just on our way back now,"

Rose then said, "Well if we see you again I'll have to give you a detention, family or not."

Scorpius then cockily replied, "I'd like to see you try giving us a detention. Weasley,"

Rose blushed a bright red before Scorpius and Albus disappeared into another tapestry nearby. Turning to face Rose who looked extremely flustered I stated, "You like him don't you."

The famous Weasley blush returned and she replied, "No, of course I don't Austin,"

I laughed and continued, "If that's what you want to think, so be it."

She sighed and held her head in her hands, "Was it obvious?" She asked worried now,

Shaking my head I replied, "No I just know you well enough by now to know."

Smiling she then asked, "Could you not tell anyone please?"

I nod and say, "Cross my heart," I never mentioned to her that I could see Scorpius felt the same way too.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write and the romances begin to blossom. Next chapter will include a time skip up to the night before the first task so things are really heating up now, reviews make my day and wish me luck with my exams :( **


	10. The first task is tomorrow!

**I am alive! I shall explain more at the end just don't shoot me yet, as always review if you can. It helps me improve! **

The weeks leading up to the first task flew by. During this time the Whomping Willow shed all of it's leaves, leaving it bare and colourless. The air had gotten colder and more signs of winter were showing over time.

Eventually it was the eleventh of December and the day before the first task. Time had gone over everyone's heads with O.W.L work being set frequently and prefect duties for some.

Collapsing into a particularly squishy armchair by the fire I dropped my bag and sighed with relief, "Another school day done," I said aloud,

The others came stumbling into the Common room and sat in surrounding armchairs also expressing their delight in finishing another day. Hannah Patil suddenly stood in front of me and blocked my view of the fire.

"Hi Austin," she said happily, twirling her hair around her finger,

"Hello Hannah," I replied politely, secretly annoyed at her for standing in front of the fire,

She then said, "I've been told to tell you by Professor Sprout that we have to go to the Trophy room tonight after the feast,"

Raising my eyebrow curiously I replied, "Okay, do you know what for?"

She shook her head before wandering off again to her group of friends that were waiting for her.

Sighing I realised she was not going to be much help in the tournament. I still don't think she realised what she had gotten herself into.

Lewis had fallen asleep and the others were engrossed in an impromptu game of wizards chess between Rose and Kai. To no ones surprise Rose seemed to be winning.

Picking up my schoolbag I made my way down the warm tunnel and into the dormitory. It was empty but William and Charles it seemed had already been in.

For the second time since finishing lessons I threw my bag down on the bed before changing into some comfortable muggle clothing; some jeans and a puddlemere united hoody.

Opening the draw beside my bed I pulled out the list of spells my brother had given me. Unfolding the parchment I began to read before trying to learn a few in preparation for tomorrow.

Kai and Lewis eventually appeared and got changed. The latter looking like he was about to drift off if he got too comfy on his four poster bed.

Whilst trying to remember the stinging hex Joshua had written for me Lewis asked,

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

Looking up I folded the parchment and replied, "I don't know... I could be up against anything, but I think I should be okay,"

He smiled and began to dig around in his own drawer. Eventually he pulled out a black box and made his way over to me.

"This is for you, from all of us," he said kindly passing me the box,

I curiously take the small box, it was cold in my hand and I gently prise it open, the hinges silently giving way to reveal a bracelet on a red velvet cushion. The bracelet was made up of leather and had a small golden badger dangling from one end.

Gasping I look up, a wide smile plastered on my face, "Thank you, thank you so much! It's great,"

Lewis and Kai who had appeared from the bathroom laughed and Kai said, "Touch the badger,"

I raised my brow but nonetheless touched the badger. The tiny golden creature suddenly shook itself and yawned, before running around the leather enthusiastically.

"That is so cool..." I whispered touching the badger again, who nuzzled my finger affectionately. I slipped the bracelet around my wrist and then rugby tackled both Lewis and Kai to the ground hugging them both.

"You guys are amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said gratefully,

"It's okay Austin, it's good luck for you tomorrow," Kai replied happily,

After eventually getting off the floor we made our way back to the common room in order to meet the girls before going to dinner.

Entering the Common room, Rose and Pippa stood off to one side and I quickly hugged them both for the present before we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner.

We were relatively early so the hall was still filling with students. Luckily this meant we easily found seats on the Hufflepuff bench. That night I decided to eat a large amount, knowing I wouldn't feel up to eating the next morning.

Rose noticed my unusually full plate and said, "Austin, are you okay?"

I nodded and flicked a pea at her, hitting her in between the eyes she laughed and shook her head before playfully punching me.

It was Pippa who then said, "Hey isn't that Harry potter at the teachers table?"

Turning to look I noticed the four new people sat amongst the teachers. Like Pippa said there was Harry Potter. To professor Mcgonagall's right there was Mr Thomas. Viktor Krum, renowned Quidditch star was chatting with Professor Caine and there was an extremely beautiful blonde woman to Hagrid's side.

"What is my Auntie Fleur and Uncle Harry doing here?" Rose pondered curiously when all of a sudden Mr Thomas made his way to the front.

"Attention Children," he said loudly and the chatter faded, "As you know the first task is tomorrow at eleven. The champions will assemble here and everyone else will make their way to the Quidditch pitch where you shall be watching from,"

I then remembered the new spell a muggleborn wizard had created. According to Pippa it was similar to the way muggles filmed things but with magic instead,

"My fellow judges will be previous Tri-wizard tournament champions, Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum," as he said this he hall descended into applause as the trio stood up and smiled.

Mr Thomas then quickly said, "Can I remind the champions to go to the Trophy Room after dinner,"

The chat then restarted, mainly in anticipation of the first task. I quietly returned to eating as the others began to guess and throw theories around,

"Dragons, definitely dragons!" Said Lewis confidently,

Kai shook his head in disagreement, "They had them last time Lewis, they won't again..."

Pippa then seemed to remember that I was sat nearby as she whispered to the others, "I think you're scaring him,"

I smiled gratefully at Pippa before saying, "Don't worry about it guys,"

At that moment I noticed Guy at the Ravenclaw table preparing to leave. Catching his eye I beckon towards the door curiously, he nods in reply an I turn to the others,

"I'll see you all later, better go see what Mr Thomas wants..."

They all say various goodbyes and I make my way towards the large wooden doors, meeting Guy as I do so. The other champions followed our example and soon we were all on our way to the trophy room. Luckily it wasn't far so we got there quickly and stepped inside.

The room was lined with glass cabinets and filled with trophies of all different shapes and sizes. Some floated whereas others changed colours. Mr Thomas was stood to one side sorting out some brown wrapped packages.

Teddy cleared his throat to alert Mr Thomas of our presence, he span round and I realised we made him jump. Richard and Cecelia snickered at this so I shot them both an evil glare.

"Hello Champions, each of these packages have a name on and contain your outfit for the task tomorrow. Just grab your parcel and you're free to go." He said smiling,

Turning to Guy I shrugged and we shuffled over to the table. My package was at the back so I had to reach across Cecelia who looked like she wanted to break my arm.

"See you tomorrow Guy," I said waving before leaving the Trophy Room. The halls were not empty nor busy, and I made my way through the slowly emptying torch lit corridors.

When I finally almost reached the Common room entrance I heard a shout from behind me,

"STUPEFY!"

Turning on my foot I span to face my attacker. Drawing my wand I surveyed the area apprehensively until I noticed the wall opposite seemed to be shifting like an image in water, smiling I whipped my wand in a complicated movement and shouted,

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The spot I had noticed laughed and sidestepped the curse before revealing themselves. Sighing with relief I realised it was Joshua in his auror robes.

"That was good Austin," he said smiling with pride as he came over to me, "I just thought I'd come and wish you luck for tomorrow."

I glared playfully at him before replying, "I didn't realise wishing someone good luck meant you attacked them? But thank you, will you be watching?"

His smile disappeared and he said, "I'll try to whilst on patrol, I have to watch the crowds in the stadium but I should be able to see you on the big screen they're using."

I tried to hide my disappointment but failed as Joshua pulled me into a one arm hug, "Show those Slytherins who is boss tomorrow!"

I laughed before pushing him off of me, "Quick," I said sarcastically, "People might start to think you like me!"

He stuck his tongue out before making his way down the corridor,

"And you're supposed to be the mature one," I shouted rolling my eyes,

After tapping the vinegar barrels the same as all the other years the entrance swung open and I climbed through carefully. Immediately I was grabbed by a sixth year and pushed to the centre of the room.

"Finally," he groaned alongside many others, "We've been waiting for you to arrive."

"Why?" I asked curiously, rubbing my shoulder where I had been shoved.

Hannah then appeared with her brown parcel. "Let's open them!" She said excited like a young child on Christmas Day.

I sat down on one of the large beanbags that littered the room and Hannah sat in her own beanbag opposite. The whole of Hufflepuff house it seemed were gathered round eagerly as I tore open my parcel apprehensively.

First out fell a pair of black boots. They shined in the firelight and I noticed how they seemed suitable for trekking in any form of terrain. After I ripped off all the paper I could finally see the whole contents.

Other than the boots, there was a yellow t-shirt sporting the Hufflepuff badge. Underneath there was then a black hooded jumper with Herriot written in yellow above the Hogwarts crest. Finally there was a pair of seemingly tight black trousers. Under closer inspection they seemed to be made of some form of waterproof material.

Sighing I said, "It doesn't give anything away does it..."

Hannah seemed to be distraught next to me and her friends were having to comfort her about how horrid the yellow was for her outfit.

Shaking my head in disbelief I carried the clothes to where the others were sat and let them have a closer look. Everyone seemed to be puzzled at the lack of information I had received and even Rose was dumbfounded.

I tried to lift everyone's spirits by saying, "Well I'll obviously find out tomorrow..."

This was met by glares from everyone around and I raised my hands in defence.

"You're not the one going into the unknown tomorrow, stupid tournament." I muttered begrudgingly,

Pippa snickered and I threw one of my boots at her. With a pleasing smack the boot hit her on the head and I found myself giggling. She scowled and attempted to throw it back. However, she successfully managed to hit an innocent first year bystander.

At some point during the evening some seventh years marched me and Hannah to our dormitories claiming,

"You need sleep for tomorrow, show everyone what us badgers are made of,"

"Goodnight you two," I shouted to Pippa and Rose who sat and laughed at my dilemma.

Lewis and Kai followed behind the determined seventh years and stayed with me once I was declared under, "Dorm arrest." The seventh years even stationed themselves outside the door to make sure I didn't escape.

On top of my bed posts was sat Klaus. The beautiful grey owl had delivered a parcel and letter on my bed and was getting some rest.

"Klaus!" I said happily, delighted to see him. Picking up the letter I noticed the familiar handwriting of my mother. Carefully tearing the envelope I pulled out the expensive parchment and began to read.

_Austin, _

_Your Father and I are writing to wish you the best of luck tomorrow. We've heard from Joshua how hard you've been training for it and have the utmost confidence in you. _

_Sadly I was not able to report on the task otherwise I would be there rooting you on. However, Sally, you remember her don't you? Well she's reporting so I'll be able to get the pictures quickly..._

_Anyway enclosed are some things we thought could be helpful. We hope they come in handy, show everyone what you're made of dear. _

_Love from, _

_Mum, Dad and Teddy._

Lewis and Kai watched me inquisitively as I opened my second parcel of the night. Out slipped a pair of fingerless gloves and a wand holder that fit around your forearm.

"Mum, Dad, you've outdone yourselves this time," I said gratefully, inspecting the present carefully.

At first they seemed like ordinary leather however, after holding them I realised they were dragon hide and had a small Herriot family crest emblazoned on them.

"Wow..." Said Kai in awe, "Is that dragon hide?"

I nodded, he gasped and eagerly asked, "Can I try them on?"

I threw them to him and he slipped them onto his hands,

"They're so comfy!" He moaned and I found myself laughing,

The seventh years then came bursting in and who seemed to be the main one said,

"Lights out now, you need to sleep-"

I cut him off and said, "I know, I know, ready for tomorrow."

He smiled sheepishly and closed the door behind him, luckily I was feeling tired so after wishing the others goodnight and changing into my pyjamas I fell into my four poster bed. I finally closed the curtains before rolling over and shutting my eyes.

I soon drifted off and in my dreams that night I was in darkness. This may have not seemed bad to most people but when you had thousands of eyes watching your every move, yeah that got pretty creepy...

**First of all I am sorry for not updating! I am in the midst of my GCSEs and I'm so busy with exams and stuff but I've managed to squeeze this little chapter in. The next one may not be for a few weeks due to having so many exams now but I will summer soon and can write much more then! **

**I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter but I couldn't help notice I lost a follower :( this really upset me as I try my hardest with my story and if you dislike something please let me know so I can edit it in the future. **

**Anyway I shall try and update ASAP and the next chapter has lots going on! See you soon readers, wish me luck!**


	11. The First task!

**Hey everyone yes it is me! Exams are finally over and I have loads of time to write hooray! Don't hate me but this is the first task so I hope you enjoy and let me know how you thought I did! :)**

The next morning I awoke to light filtering through a gap in my curtains. Drowsily, I stuck my hand out before patting the bedside cabinet in search of my wand. Eventually my hand gripped the familiar cold, hard wood and I flicked it, opening my curtains magically.

From the one small circular window in the dormitory I could see clear blue skies. I hoped the weather was a symbol of the day ahead...

The others were still asleep and I grabbed the outfit provided for today before silently slipping into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I hadn't realised until then but my stomach felt sick from nerves. Having a long hot shower managed to calm me slightly but I couldn't quite shake the nausea I felt.

"Austin, stay calm. We can do this," I said faking confidence in the mirror. My reflection stared back at me and I shook my head hopelessly. "Who am I kidding?"

A resounding knock on the door made me jump before I heard, "Austin, are you almost finished in there?"

"Give me five minutes," I replied, slipping into my Hufflepuff outfit quickly.

When I finally was finished I left the bathroom, the outfit was perfectly designed for my body and I found myself wondering how they got such precise measurements. The boots provided stability and comfort for my feet, there was also a pocket specifically for my wand in the trousers.

"Wow Austin you look like James Bond or something!" Exclaimed Lewis in awe.

"James who?" I replied cluelessly.

He laughed before explaining, "James Bond? From a muggle film, he's a spy. Fights bad guys that sort of thing?"

I raised my eyebrow curiously before checking Lewis' muggle clock. It displayed 09:30 in big red font. I sighed before collapsing on top of my already messy bed.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Kai.

"Honestly? I'm dreading it." I replied honestly. William and Charles looked at me sympathetically from their beds.

"What's the worse that could happen? These tournaments are safe stop panicking!" Said Lewis optimistically.

The others and I all cringed at this.

"Urm Lewis," said William awkwardly. "You do realise in the last tournament someone died, from Hufflepuff right?"

Lewis flushed a bright red before sneaking off into the bathroom.

"Don't worry Austin, they will have really improved the safety today." Said Charles kindly.

"Thanks guys," I said sincerely, "I think I'm going to have breakfast now. Well what I can muster anyway..."

The others watched me go with pity before I disappeared down the tunnels towards the Common room. It was relatively quiet but a few people milled around here and there. Over by the fire sat Rose. Her auburn hair seeming to burn in the firelight.

Upon hearing someone enter she span around quickly. Her flaming hair flowing around her pale face. She smiled at me before running over eagerly and throwing her arms around me. Ironically I was overcome by a waft of roses.

"I knew you'd be up early so I thought I'd look after you," she explained looking up at me. Her dad may have been tall but she certainly didn't inherit that.

"Rose, you didn't have to do that," I replied, shocked by her kindness.

She punched me playfully before saying, "It is what friends are for. Lets go get you a decent breakfast."

I found myself smiling sincerely for the first time that morning as we left the common room and made our way towards the Great Hall.

Although the sky was seemingly blue, it was one of those days where the sky deceives you. A cold draught swept through the castle and I found myself grateful for the figure hugging clothes.

The large wooden doors for the Great Hall were already open and a surprising amount of students were already eating or chatting. I spotted the judges announced last night eating at the teachers table, Harry and Fleur both waved at Rose as we entered.

Sophie Moorland was sat at the Gryffindor table. She wore a similar outfit to the one I wore but in Gryffindor colours, I also spotted Teddy who was sporting a red and gold Mohawk to get into the mood.

"Good luck today Austin," he shouted across the hall eagerly. "Sophie and I are just so excited."

Sophie looked at him strangely before shaking her head and continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Good luck to you too Teddy, and you Sophie," I replied politely.

They both smiled as a wave of people entered the Hall and the noise level began to rise dramatically. Rose then began to put together a plate of food for me. Pippa, Kai and Lewis eventually plonked themselves on the bench with us, Pippa looking disgruntled and tired.

Rose slid the plate she had prepared across to me. I found myself chuckling at the smiley face pancake she had constructed, with fruits as the facial features and chocolate sauce for hair.

"I've spent a lot of time on that so you better eat it," she warned threateningly.

Defeated I began to eat slowly. The nauseous feeling continued and I didn't want breakfast to make a reappearance during the first task.

Across the hall I could see Guy, his face was ashen and he too ate carefully. Jane sat further up the table, her face was determined but in her eyes you could see fear. Despite her illustrious recognition, she was still worried. On the other hand, Cecelia and Richard seemed to be eating each others faces rather than breakfast...

"I didn't realise Cecelia and Richard had gone public?" Said Pippa curiously. "They're disgusting together..."

Everybody laughed and the two Slytherins broke apart glaring venomously at us. Sometime later when the hall had filled with excited students, Mr Thomas made his way to the golden owl stand in front of the teachers table.

"Good morning, I hope you all got a good rest, especially the champions," he chuckled but the hall remained silent. "Can the champions please make their way to Hagrid's hut, the rest of you, to the Quidditch pitch."

Many eager students begin to leave the hall. A few wore funny outfits representing their house. An eagle hat, lion manes and even a badgers head made their way to the Quidditch Pitch.

With one last fleeting look at my friends I snuck out of the hall. I craved the solitude, it gave me time to reflect before the task. Calm my fragile nerves. My feet crunched across the frozen grass, making satisfying noises beneath my feet.

Mr Thomas was stood patiently outside the hut. He held a small red, velvet looking bag in one hand and his wand in the other. Beyond Hagrid's hut the forbidden forest swayed silently. The dark gnarled trees looking the least bit inviting.

"Greetings Austin," he said smiling, before shouting, "Hurry up the rest of you!"

Turning I saw the other champions on their way down. Guy arrived first standing next to me, the others then joined, forming a circle around Mr Thomas.

Once everyone was stood around him, Mr Thomas eagerly said, "Now lets get started."

Extending his arm, the red velvet bag was in front of me.

"Place your hand in and take a token," he explained like it was obvious.

I carefully put my hand into the bag. The soft material rubbing against my palm before I came into contact with cool, flat circular disks. Grabbing one, I withdrew my hand apprehensively.

The token was smaller than I expected. Larger than a galleon but similar in the golden colour. It had, "8," engraved on both sides.

"What is this?" I asked curiously.

The others were also collecting their own tokens and looking just as confused as I was. Once Teddy had collected the final token, Mr Thomas vanished the bag.

"Good question Austin," he began. "I'm sure all of you are thinking the same thing. The token has a number on it, as you can all see. That number represents your turn in the task, number one being first, number eight last."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Who has token one?" He asked. Richard then raised his hand confidently stepping forward.

"Richard, I can't tell you what you will be facing in this task, but you will get points for the further you go," everyone listened intently hearing the first clues about the task as Mr Thomas spoke, "If at any moment you would like to pull out, shoot sparks up, the colour of your house. Aurors will appear immediately to save you. Do you understand?"

Richard nodded, his fist clenched nervously. Mr Thomas guided him to a table laid out with random items.

"Your portkey is the can," Mr Thomas explained, "If you can get to the end of this task there will be a pendant. Grab it and you will have an advantage in the next task and it will portkey you back here."

Richard nodded once more before asking, "When do I grab the can?"

The can flashed blue and Mr Thomas replied urgently, "Quickly, now!

Richard turned to look at Cecelia, she smiled encouragingly at him before he grabbed the can and span out of site. Going into the unknown.

Time passed and more champions disappeared. So far only Teddy and Jane had managed to complete the task fully, but there were two other champions before me.

Hannah was the sixth. Cecelia the seventh. After the fifth champion, Sophie Moorland, was apparated out Hannah was ushered to the portkey.

"Good luck Hannah, do Hufflepuff proud!" I said kindly.

She smiled before tucking her long plait behind her back. Grabbing a comb she disappeared. Roughly a minute passed before a yellow flare broke through the forest canopy.

"Oh Hannah..." I said, head in my hands. She wasn't ready for this tournament.

Cecelia snickered before grabbing her own portkey and facing the first task.

Mr Thomas then turned to me. The table only had one item left now: a small brass button.

"Remember what you have to do?" He asked one final time.

I nodded before replying, "Yep, is Cecelia finished?"

At that moment a green flare shot up and the bronze button flashed blue.

"Quick grab the button," he said quickly. "Good luck my boy, see you on the other side."

I made my way to table in long strides whilst taking deep breaths. My fist clenched around the button and I felt the lurch of my stomach as I was pulled backwards. Spinning around in the portkey I felt disorientated and nauseous before being spat out.

Hitting the ground awkwardly, grazing my arm on some twigs, I got a good first look at my surroundings.

It was dark. Very dark. The trees blocked off the sunlight giving the impression of an everlasting night. Gnarled bark and stumps gave suspicious outlines and noises in the distances made me feel on edge.

"Stay calm Austin," I said breathing deeply. "You can do this."

Drawing my wand out of my new arm-strap I began to walk cautiously. I stumbled over branches and other obstacles but didn't light my wand with the risk of giving away my position.

Sudden I felt a ticklish sensation on my face. Brushing wildly I pulled the remaining tendrils of a broken web off my face. The silky trap I had pulled apart was huge, covering the gap between two trees.

"That must be one big spider." I muttered shivering at the thought of such a creature.

Suddenly I heard a horrible sort of clicking noise by my right ear. Apprehensively I turned slowly. My eyes searching the darkness. Looking up I froze, a huge spider hung above me. It was then I thought back to defence against the dark arts lessons, realising it was an Acromantula.

"Merlin help me!" I exclaimed before running quickly.

I heard a thud behind me and twisted my head to see the Acromantula had dropped to the ground. The spiders eight legs managing to keep up with me.

Suddenly my leg hooked onto a tree root and I smacked into the ground painfully. Rolling over I saw more Acromantula appearing and heading towards me.

"Reducto!" I cried. "Petrificus Totalus."

None of the spells had any effect and they kept making their way towards me. I then remembered their armoured shells and having to hit their underbody to have an effect.

Confidently I said, "Redu-" before being knocked to the ground from behind.

Rolling over I was trapped beneath a large Acromantula. Sickly green venom dripped from its pincers, burning my clothes with its acidity.

Screaming loudly I thrashed about helplessly. My hand hit a familiar wooden object and I grabbed it before shouting, "Stupefy!"

The red curse hit straight into the underbody sending the spider flying off me. Having no time for relief I dashed off again deeper into the forest.

I knew I was forgetting one thing that Professor Caine had taught us. What the Acromantula were afraid of. The clicking noise became louder as more spiders joined the wave chasing me.

Suddenly I realised; Acromantula are afraid of the light. Turning to face them all I raised my wand.

"Incendio!" I shouted. Flames shot out from the end of my wand towards the spiders. They scuttled away in fear and I slowly began to walk backwards keeping my eyes on them.

Finally I reached a clearing. Inside were many eggs and from a branch the pendant I had to get. Smiling I stopped the spell before running towards the pendant so I could portkey out.

Just as I extended my arm I was knocked down again. This time however, I felt a sharp pain in my sides. I realised the Acromantula had sunk its pincers into my stomach area.

"Reducto!" I cried weakly as my vision went blurry. The spider flew off me and I jumped for the pendant. My hands clasping the metal. It flashed blue and I felt the hooking feeling before blacking out.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know how I did and what you liked/disliked. I shall update soon!**


	12. Party time!

**_Sorry about the cliffhanger! Enjoy :)_**

My eyes felt heavy as I opened them. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but I realised I was in a bed. My side burned painfully, I could see where the clothing had been torn to access the wound. It was wrapped in fresh white bandages.

"Oh good you're awake," Said Madame Pomfrey who had appeared. "You took quite a risk back there young man."

"What have I missed?" I asked worried.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, her wrinkled face comforting. "Well you were the last champion so you didn't miss anyone else but they did announce the scores-"

A sickening feeling overcame me. I must have lost points for being bitten.

"You are third, 25/30 points."

"Are you joking? Who is ahead of me?" I quickly asked sitting upright in a flash. Instantly pain floods through my body and I grimace in pain.

She sighs knowingly before saying, "Calm down Austin, you will cause more harm than good." I slouch down again before she continues, "Jane Lawsden and Theodore Lupin are both ahead of you and Guy is in fourth place behind you."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," I say politely. "What's happening with me now?"

She then launched herself into a detailed description of Acromantula venom and its effects in the human system. I was eventually saved by the arrival of Lewis and Rose.

Lewis had painted his face half yellow and half black and Rose adorned a large Hufflepuff hat. Their faces lit up with relief upon seeing me awake and I waved at them.

"Austin!" Lewis exclaimed, "You're awake."

Rose then noticed my bandage and added, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," I replied sarcastically. "What's occurring anyway?"

Lewis leans into towards my ear, whispering, "Party in the Common Room, be out before seven-thirty."

I nod knowingly as Rose conjured a bouquet of flowers and placed them next to my hospital bed.

"Well I hope you are out this evening," Rose said convincingly normally. "It would be a shame if you had to spend the night."

She winked at me and I shook my head in disbelief. Rose Weasley, the auburn haired prodigy of Hermione Granger trying to fool a teacher.

"I hope so too Rose," I reply feigning disappointment.

With a final wink and a wave goodbye they leave the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey, who had been milling around, returned to my bedside.

"How do you feel now Austin? Any of the effects I spoke of earlier setting in?" She asked her eyes burning holes into my brain, searching for the truth.

Once again I put on a, what I hoped was, convincing smile before replying, "I feel fine, just a bit tired but nothing a good nights sleep won't cure."

Luckily Madam Pomfrey was conned easily as she said I was to stay another hour and I could leave at dinner.

Time passed slowly. The clock hands seeming to move at an irritatingly slow pace. Madam Pomfrey removed the bandage, repaired the shirt and declared I was free to go.

"If you feel anything wrong Austin, you are to come here in an instant," she said sternly, "Do you understand?"

I nod mutely before shuffling down the halls. When I hear the door shut behind me I sigh with relief before leaning against the cold stone wall. Few managed to escape Madame Pomfrey's care early, it was like Azkaban.

The hall was empty, students has obviously returned to their common rooms after the excitement of the task had died down.

Looking down at my clothes I realised they were caked in mud. The shirt had been split it various places and the boots were beyond saving. Making a quick detour through some tapestries and hidden stairs I had returned to the common room.

Another Hufflepuff I didn't recognise had just entered the dormitory and I slipped in behind them. It was empty. Well nearly empty. A few seventh and sixth years stood around decorating the room.

It had been transformed. Yellow and black streamers dangled across the ceiling. Someone had cast a charm so it gently rained glitter. Once a piece collides with an object it gently explodes, showering more glitter. It then disappears and is replaced by more falling.

"What do you think?" Asks a random seventh year.

My mouth was open in awe at the sight but I managed, "It is incredible..."

The seventh year laughed before extending his hand, "I'm Michael Tucker, you did great in that first task by the way."

I grasp his hand with my own firmly shaking it. "Thank you, it means a lot."

A seventh year who was struggling with some streamers shouted, "Michael, get over here!"

I laughed as the streamers won their battle and covered the helpless seventh year.

Michael clapped his hand against his forehead, "Luke, it is a simple spell. Really? I'm sorry Austin I have to clear this up but see you later."

Making my way down the familiar dormitory tunnel other students congratulate me.

"Careful Austin, if your head gets any bigger you won't be able to fit in the dormitory."

I smile and turn to face Kai.

"Oh ha ha Kai, do I sense jealousy?" I reply wittily.

He smiles before retorting, "Not at all Austin. I'm happy to let you face the spiders and other unknown horrors."

In the dormitory Kai and William informed me of the other champions' tasks. The Hufflepuff talisman was on my pillow, the gold edges glinting in the firelight.

Picking it up cautiously I look at it from all angles. Nothing seemed peculiar about the piece of jewellery and I wondered how it could be a clue. Slipping into some more casual muggle clothes I went to dinner.

It was a quiet affair. Many students missing from most tables to prepare the parties. Teachers acted clueless. Knowing fully well what was happening. After filling my empty stomach, not eating for most of the day meant I was starving. I stood up with the others casually, before slipping out of the hall in small groups to avoid drawing attention.

Other students began to follow and soon the whole hall had cleared out. The common room had been perfected by the time we returned. Streamers looping perfectly and just the right amount of glitter falling to not look tacky.

"Rose we need to get into party clothes quick!" Cried Pippa desperately pulling Rose down the girls tunnel.

Looking down at my scruffy muggle clothing I sighed resignedly.

"We better go change too," I suggested before moping off through the tunnel.

Dress robes were too smart for a Common room party but luckily I packed for most situations. Dragging out a checkered shirt and muggle trousers I proceeded to change. Slipping back on my trusty trainers I left the dorm.

Music was pulsating through the tunnel, making the natural earth foundations vibrate. Entering the common room I was shocked. It was like a nightclub Pippa had spoken about. Brightly coloured lights illuminated the room and its inhabitants, bodies swayed on the dance floor to the music and people drank from yellow cups.

"Austin!" A voice shouted but was drowned out by the loud music. Looking around I couldn't identify the source of the shout.

Pippa then appeared from the swarm of dancers. She had never grown much but she wore a long white dress with black accents making her look taller.

"Austin!" She shouted eagerly running and hugging me. "How are you?"

I winced as she accidentally hit my side but replied, "I'm great thanks Pippa, where are the others?"

"I'm fabulous Austin thanks for asking." She retorted sarcastically, "Rose was by the drinks last time I saw her. The boys, I haven't seen them in a while..."

A hand clapped me on the back and Michael appeared smiling.

"Here Austin, have a drink, enjoy yourself!" he said kindly passing me a yellow cup.

"Thanks," I reply gratefully before taking a sip.

Immediately I felt a fire burning at the back of my throat. Resisting the urge to spit the drink onto the floor I swallowed it. The burning disappeared and my body was filled with warmth.

"What is this?" I ask curiously.

Michael laughed before replying, "Firewhiskey, don't tell the teachers."

He winked before disappearing off again into the throng of partying Hufflepuffs. The Firewhiskey may have burnt but the aftertaste was nice. Quickly I drank the whole cup and Pippa stared at me dumbfounded.

"Austin," she said looking at me strangely. "Maybe you drank that a bit too quick..."

"Stop worrying Pippa," I said brushing her off, "Lets go get you a drink shall we?"

Making my way to the drinks table I grabbed two cups of butterbeer. Lewis was leant on a nearby wall smooth talking a pretty sixth year. Suddenly a cup was knocked from my hand and I span angrily.

"What are you doin-" I begin furiously.

"Relax Austin," says Michael who had appeared again. "It was an accident, here have this cup."

Of course drinking it innocently I discovered it was Firewhiskey. Three cups later I found myself dancing wildly to a unfamiliar muggle song in an intoxicated state. Spying Rose I stumbled over to her.

"Are you drunk Austin?" She asks quietly.

Giggling I replied, "Maybe, just a little bit..."

Rose sighed before gripping my arm, "Lets get you to bed Austin."

I shake her off before saying spontaneously, "I'm going for a walk Rosie. See you later ?"

She shook her head in disbelief as I made my way through the crowds towards the exit. The halls were empty and silent, candles giving little light making it hard to see.

Instantly I felt the chill, being jammed in amongst other bodies had kept me warm but in reality it was freezing. Forgetting where I was, I stumbled my way to the Entrance hall. No real destination in my clouded mind.

"I know, I want to see Guy and Alicia!" I said randomly.

The trip to Ravenclaw was a long one. Climbing stairs whilst drunk was difficult anyway but magical moving stairs... Even harder.

"Not again," I moaned pulling myself out of a trick step for the third time. "Aha! There is the staircase to the entrance."

After finally climbing what seemed another set of a million stairs I was left with a door with a bronze knocker. Music could be heard slightly through the door.

Curiously I tapped the door with the knocker before jumping back when it spoke.

"Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?"

My head was pounding from too much Firewhiskey and I could barely concentrate enough to muster an answer.

"I don't know!" I replied frustrated.

"Well then you can't come in," said the Knocker majestically.

"Fine," I muttered angrily, "Didn't want to go into stupid Ravenclaw tower anyway."

Walking down the stairs I wobbled dangerously before my foot missed a step and my body gave way. Falling like a dead weight I tumbled down the spiral staircase, my already tender body banging into the steps painfully. At some point I must have hit my head because I blacked out.

I opened my eyes for the second time that day not knowing where I was. Disorientated and in pain I looked around before spotting the familiar vinegar barrels that gave entry to the Hufflepuff Common room.

Rubbing my head I said, "But how..."

It may have been a trick of light or my intoxicated brain but I swore I saw long brown hair retreating down the corridor and into the darkness.

I knew the hair from somewhere but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Painfully I stood up and dragged myself into the Common room.

It was a mess. Streamers had fallen, cups were everywhere and people slept in random places. The fire provided the only light in the room and I saw Rose asleep on one of the plush yellow couches.

Shuffling over exhausted I collapsed next to her, shaking the couch and waking her accidentally.

"Austin," she said sleepily rubbing her eyes. "What happened? Your bruises! They're fresh!"

Leaning my head onto hers I closed my eyes and whispered, "I'll tell you tomorrow." Before dozing off with her.

**_A sort of quick update! Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter if you can? I really would love some feedback so I know people are enjoying it, hating it whatever! _**

**_I should get another chapter within a week and I shall see you soon! Until then, read and review ;)_**

**_-ThatHufflepuff_**


End file.
